Broken Sword
by lovely moon
Summary: Jack meets a betrayed captain, a little girl.will he help her get revenge?will it endanger his life?or...death? ... please R&R....'s goooood:)***COMPLETED***
1. Meeting

disclaimer:Jack is not mine...though id give everything i own to own him...Sword is, so dont steal her....  
  
A/N:this is my first fic!!!!i hope you like...its not an SI, if it was, Jack and Sword would be completely falling in love, from the first time they saw eachother(they werent supposed to at all, but you know..things happen).i might write more, but only if i get reviews, so please people, i need human opinion!!!...my dog says i suck...the beginning is just the intro, kinda...after that come fun plot twists and such!  
  
___________________________  
  
Broken Sword (Chapter 1)  
  
Jack was sitting in a bar alone, getting drunk as usual.He was in the middle of charming two ladies from afar, when he heard a vauge voice exclaim,"i said get...away...from...me!"He looked in the direction he heard the voice come from, to find a young girl being unwelcomely groped by a nasty looking old pirate, who was grinning toothily, way too close to her face.Now, Jack loving to be the young ladies hero, swaggered near them, and without warning, bust a bottle full of rum on the dirty old pirate, who slid unconciously to the floor.  
  
He looked at the violated girl.She was nothing special...her hair was short and black, most of it in great knots caused by rough wind, her great, pale green eyes had faint dark circles under them, and her fragile looking body was covered in torn and dirty mens clothing.For a while Jack wondered if she was worth his time...she seemed not much older than fifteen, and didnt look like someone who would drop in his arms even if he saved her from hungry sharks, risking his own life. But she was a woman...a small one, but a woman, so Jack felt he should do what he can for her...he was a gentleman after all, when it came to ladies, and just by looking at her, he actually felt sorry for her.  
  
"Now, what's a feeble lookin' thing like yeh doin' in 'ere?"he asked,sounding concerned and interested at the same time.He smiled a slight smile, lacking his cheekiness...he decided that he wasnt interested in her that way.She was too young, and too plain.  
  
She shot him a searching look,and spoke in a shaky voice"Same thing most folk are tryin' to do...get drunk and forget"She had utter sorrow in her eyes as she looked straight at Jack, that seemed to nag at him, and he was surprised at his own sudden concern for this stranger.She was definitely no younger than fifteen, yet she seemed so very helpless.  
  
He put a careful hand on her shoulder, but as soon as he touched her, she swung up, and stormed out the door as fast as she could, without looking back. He went after her, more out of his own pride, not wanting the girl to think he was like that old man who just attacked her.He spotted her outside, sitting under a palm tree, hugging her knees as if trying to make herself look even smaller.As he went up to her, he was careful to keep a safe distance, as to not scare her away again.He was interested of this sad looking little girl, and he had nothing better to do really."I apologise if I scared yeh lassie, i didnt mean no disrespect."  
  
She didnt notice he was there until he spoke, and she snapped her head up in alarm, then, seeing that he was keeping a distance, and a sincere tone, she relaxed a little."Dont know who te trust in this world"She said gazing at him, with one eye closed on account of the sun, still blazing, reflecting off the rippling water of the beach."Jus dont know who te trust..."She mumbled, more meaningfully than if she was only refering to the bar incident.  
  
Jack understood that part clearly, he knew what it felt like being betrayed.He suddenly felt like he knew the girl, or at least her grief."Who betrayed yeh, love?"He asked her slowly.  
  
The girls expression changed from sad to searching again, and she whispered  
  
clearly"Everyone I knew...everyone I trusted...everyone I needed."She looked into the sea, hopeful, looking like she was wondering if she should drown herself."Me crew...me friends, me parents...everyone..."   
  
Jack looked down also for a second, then back up to find the girl looking at him with timid interest.So she was a pirate.That seemed so impossible by the fragile look of her, he wondered if she was lying. He allowed himself to swagger a little closer to her, and sat down in the sand, facing her."Yer a pirate?"He asked, a little disbelief making its way into his voice.  
  
She kept her steady gaze on him, a gaze that was so thourough, it made Jack almost uncomfortable, and slowly, she reached an arm out toward him.He sat a little closer to her, feeling glad he was gaining her trust, and lifted the torn,dirty white sleeve.She wasnt lying, the P was there, but what was even more surprising was the tatoo above the pirates mark."A sword...yer...yer Sword? The captain o' the Silver Leaf?Yer jesting,love,surely..."He said,in his surprise, forgetting his concern.  
  
She pulled away weakly but angrily"I dont want te hear o' that ship...and I'm not wastin me time convincin' strangers o' who I am or ain't."She snapped,turning away from him.  
  
Her small voice exclaiming would have been rather comical had the girl not been so seriously upset.Jack found himself thinking it was rather sweet, and forced back a small smile."Calm yerself love, I didn't mean to upset yeh, I believe yeh, savvy?"He said quietly."Now,how 'bout tellin' me what's botherin' yeh?"  
  
"An' who are yeh?"Came the small voice, still Sword turned away.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, love"He lifted his hat to her back.  
  
She turned back to examine him, the same as he did when he thought she was lying.She reached out, and Jack gave her his arm.She lifted his shirt to reveal a P, and a sparrow flying."Aye,yeh are"She said, now looking at him with more shy interest.  
  
"An yeh Sora Starwind..."He said, to reassure her that he believed her...though he still had doubts.  
  
"Yeh can call me Sword, Captain Sparrow...like every'un else used te,now noone is calling me nothin'"She said, now a little more at ease, yet still quiet and weak.  
  
'Now, that 'ardly seems fair...I'll call yeh Captain Starwind, since yeh paid me that respect"He said, trying to cheer her, but it didnt work too well.Sword just hung her head for a second.  
  
"Ain't captain no more...ain't nobody...ain't got no ship, no crew...no'un" She whispered morosely."Yeh call me Sword...or Sora even...I deserve no respect."  
  
"A'ight, then yeh call me Jack...Now that we got the names all nice an' sorted out, will yeh let me in on what's 'urtin yeh love?"He reached to take her shoulder again, but stopped midway, and thought better."Yeh say yeh lost yer ship an' crew?"  
  
Sword nodded slowly, and it looked like if she went too fast her head might break...She looked nothing like he imagined the fearless Captain Starwind to look like.Her great sword skills were, after all,famous, as was her wit and daring and at such young age.They called her Sword without hesitation, even though pirates dont usually give such general names.He has actually been wanting to fight this legendary young woman for a while now, wanting to test his skills.But now, it looked that if he pulled his sword, she'd just tip her head back, allowing him a clean cut at her neck.He had never seen a girl look so horribly hopeless."Me crew betrayed me, for refusin' to let 'em rape a young girl 'bout me age, who we rescued from a sinkin' ship...Left me on a bloody island with the naked beaten down corpse o' the girl, then went an' got me ship sunk an' themselves killed tryin' to attack a military ship, no doubt makin' stupid mistakes."Jack could hear some fierce anger bringing itself to surface in the little womans voice, and listened in disguised horror,"An' I come home te me family an' friends, an' they throw me out, no doubt mad that I didn't bring 'em anythin' back from me raids like i usually do, an' when I told 'em what 'appened, sayin' Im a waste 'o their time, an' they never wan'ed te 'ave anythin' te do with a pirate anyway, an' they never wanted te see me again...Its all money...Thats all they care 'bout, The whole lot 'o 'em, not one cared 'bout me."She finished, her eyes glazed with angry tears she would not let flow.  
  
"Aye, 'ats 'orrible love, te have te find out all at once that yeh can't trust anyone...An' te remain all alone like that...Even I had some mates who'd help me out when i got on me own...Still love...Why not find an other ship?An other crew?Yer still well respected, they'd follow yeh, yeh just gotta look a bit more confident, savvy?"He tried to cheer her up, though he was still wondering at how horrible life treated this little girl, wondering if it was even worth trying to cheer her up.He didnt know her well, but he thought, anyone after a blow like that is entitled to loose interest in life.Especially if the little girl trusted and loved them all.  
  
"Aye...confident.But yer forgettin' that no matter what kinda pirate I am, I'm still a girl...An' unfortunately I'm weak when it comes to such disappointments.I don't want nothin' te do with no crew again.I don't want no people to rely on.All they do is stab yeh in the back if they feel like it. Bloody people...An' I can't very well live without the sea...So I'm miserable, pathetic, an' just waitin' fer someone te put me outta me misery.So pathetic I even despise meself"She said, and Jack could not help feel a little of her misery with her.At least when he lost his precious Pearl, he had hope of getting it back, and he didn't care for the crew much anyway.To this girl, they were family...And even her real family were a bunch of greedy traitors.  
  
"Listen...if yeh pull yerself together, yeh are welcome to join me crew...we'd love to 'ave a great pirate like yeh around love, o' course yed 'ave te prove yerself first, but I know yer as great as they say yeh are...I'd promise we'd not stab yeh in the back, but I 'ave a feelin' that promises don't matter to yeh much...An it doesn't seem like yeh 'ave much to loose by coming either."He told her, now definitely planting a hand on her shoulder, "And yeh don't 'avta worry, we don't rape little ladies on me ship."He felt like he had to say that, and then wondered wether if it was right or not, and excpected her to pull away again, but she smiled slightly.  
  
"Yer right, I've got nothin' te loose.At this point I wouldn't mind dyin' even, so, I'll take a chance an' go with yeh, Jack, I heard yer great also,I 'eard a lot of yeh"Her voice was now much more confident, as if the thought of returning to the water gave her strength.  
  
"There now"Jack said, surprised at himself for having so easily solved such a strange problem, without really talking much even."How 'bout a test fight?" He stood up.  
  
The girl grinned, the first true happy expression Jack had seen on her, and stood up also.Looking a lot more like a pirate,confident and ready for anything.A glint in her eyes showed anticipation, like she had been wanting to fight for the longest time, only didnt get a chance to.Then, realized something."I don't 'ave a sword"She said plainly.  
  
Jack thought only for a second, then grinned at her."Wait out 'ere, I'll liberate one fer yeh from the bar."He said, and swaggered back into the bar.He looked around, there were plenty of pirates with swords at their side, and quite a few of them passed out.He looked at them from the door, and picked out a good sword.It was the easiest thing, to steal from unconcious drunken pirates. He took the new weapon outside, and threw it to the anxious girl.  
  
"Thank yeh,Jack,now,start out easy,I 'avent been fightin' in a long time" She said,taking a few swishes with her new sword,and a sneaky smile crept to her face,and it was brought alive,her eyes sparkling.  
  
Jack attacked her, carefully at first, but he could feel her coming back to power with every swing of her sword.In ten minutes, she was doing things with her weapon he had never seen before.Her grin was now wide, and they found that they were fairly equal, though Jack was giving it everything he got, and he wasn't so sure that starwind was.Their weapon went flying from their hands almost the same time, and they stood, panting, looking at eachother with great grins on their faces.Jack broke the silence"Welcome among me crew, Sword!"  
  
She picked up her sword, and put it away in the knot on her belt."Can I still call yeh Jack, Captain?"She said, as she followed Jack, who started to make his way back toward the docks.  
  
Jack smiled,"Aye, but mind yeh, only when the rest o' the crew can't ear,dont' want 'em gettin' jelous."  
  
"Aye" 


	2. Sword aboard the Black Pearl

disclaimer:yea...i dont own anything PotC...(JACK...why Jack, WHY?????why do you push me away when all i wanna do is love you?)neither do i own the song "a pirates life", but Sword is mine, and if you steal her ill hunt you down and...nevermind  
  
A/N;well, so far i haven't gotten any reviews, but i wrote this anyway, because i had nothing better to do.i still hope you like it, and that youll review...please?   
  
__________________________  
  
Broken Sword (chapter 2)  
  
When Jack and Sword got back to the Pearl, Jack tells the crew that they have a new crewmember.They weren't much glad about it.  
  
Gibbs shook his head, and mumbled, not bothering to voice his worries to the Captain "'Tis bad luck to 'ave a woman on board..."he said to himself. He has told the captain that a few times already, he was just glad that Miss Swann was far away, and Anamaria had her own ship to bring bad luck on now...but to have one in the crew...  
  
Jack went over next to Gibbs, and stood, waiting.After he got no response, he raised an eyebrow at the pirate."Captain?" Gibbs asked, wanting to know what he was waiting for.  
  
Jack grinned "Say it, mate..."he said simply.  
  
Gibbs understood, and smiled too."Aye, Captain, I already said it.'Tis bad luck to 'ave a woman on board."He muttered.  
  
Jack's grin widened, "Well, mate, put yer mind at ease...By now yeh should 'ave learned that I know 'ow to counter bad luck. Yeh know who that lass is? She's Sword, captain...ex-captain o' the Silver Leaf.With 'er around our plunder will double if not more..."He said so the whole crew could hear. They all thrust their fists in the air in reply.He looked happily over them.He still appretiated his boat and crew as much as the day he got them back.  
  
He saw Sword walking around the deck, and knew by her expression that she fell in love with the ship too."Aye, I'll help as much as i can."she stated happily.She already moved around with such familiarity as if she had spent her whole life there.  
  
Gibbs watched as Jack watched Sword, and called him over, to talk to him out of the girl's earshot."Captain, if i may say, I don't think t'is a good idea." He said, looking worried at the girl.   
  
"I know what yeh mean, mate, but pirate or not,after what she been through, she won't commit no mutiny.And if yeh think o' using her to mutiny, I 'ave a feelin' yeh might just find yerself a corpse washed out on a beach somwhere at 'er 'ands.An' be that the case, you'd deserve it."Jack said, smiling at the old man, slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Jack walked back to Sword."Can yeh sing,love?" he asked her.  
  
"Don't got much to sing 'bout."she stated plainly, shrugging.she was back to her old confident self again, but the sad anger never left her eyes, and it never will, Jack knew, because she will never be able to get revenge.  
  
"Well, when I was marooned on that bloody island the second time,"He said,"I'm sure you know the story...I said I'd teach the whole crew a song...a Pirate's Life...so we could sing it..."he stopped, and raised an eyebrow.   
  
Sword got it."Aye, I know the song...yeh want me te teach 'em..."she said, voicing his thoughts.He nodded. "Jack...Captain, think, mate, the crew will throw me off the ship if the firs' thing I do is try to teach 'em a bloody song. If it was a man in me place, they'd accept it, but I'm a girl, an' new to 'em..."   
  
Jack knew she was right."A'ight then...yeh'll sing it with me then.Mebbe they'll pick it up."he said strictly, but with his usual grin on his face.  
  
Sword laughed, for the first time."Yer an interesting one, ain't yeh, mate?" She chuckled "Aye, I'll be glad te sing it with yeh!"  
  
Jack turned as if to check what the rest of the crew were doing behind him.He felt like he had just revealed something to her that he didn't want getting out, even if he didn't know what that something was. He started humming, and pretty soon, him and Sword were singing at the top of their voice as they sailed off...  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,   
  
Drink up, me earties, yo ho.   
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,   
  
Drink up me earties, yo ho.   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."   
  
______________________  
  
I thought id finish this story with the next chapter, and let Sword have her revenge, but itll happen as i write it, so i dont know yet...review...PLEASE!!!(my dog is staring at me as if i was crazy) 


	3. Son?

Disclaimer;no, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, I don't own Jack, but I do own Sword, and I just gained possession of Rat, so don't take either of them.  
  
A/N:i gots a review...it just takes a while for me to find that out...anyway, im glad its a good one(MAKES MY LIFE HAPPY!!!)more are very welcome!please...  
  
___________________________  
  
Broken Sword (chapter 3)  
  
Jack watched as Pintel and Sword cleadned the deck, and tried to think of how long she has been with them.He couldn't think of an exact date, but he knew that since then, they have attacked six merchant ships, and raided four towns.He smiled at the thought...the most succesful raids in his history.He seemed to work well with her.And what he liked about her was that she never asked for more payment than the rest of the crew.Oh, yes...that he loved.  
  
But Sword was still so serious.She worked as much as she could bear, and did anything he told her to, but still she never talked to the rest of the crew, except if it involved the work she was doing.Still, the crew developed a kind of respect for her, seeing that she knew what she was doing, and knew what they were doing, as if she was the captain herself.But of course, if she thought she was, she wouldn't have been scrubbing the deck so obediently.She always worked so hard...they all have...  
  
"Crew, we are going to Tortuga!" he shouted, and smiled at the cheer that the crew let out."Let us spend some of our 'ard earned plunder...Gibbs, bring me some rum."he added, and so Gibbs did.  
  
By the time they arrived to Tortuga, they were all as drunk as they usually were when they left. They drank all the rum left on the ship, happy that soon they will be able to restock.Sword didn't drink any, she left it to the rest of them.Jack knew that she thought it funny to soberly watch them all drunk."Go, men, an' be back in two days, at sunrise."He ordered merrily.He set off toward the bar, swaying.  
  
"Not quite drunk enough yet?"Jack turned back to find Sword behind him.He sighed as he realized that she was heading to the bar also, trying to hide his irritation.  
  
But she laughed...saw right through him."Don't worry, mate, I'll keep a distance.Won't scare away the ladies."she said, and a rush of warm gratitude and appretiation flowed through Jack.He had never known a female as understanding as this.Even the ones he wasn't ivolved with would have slapped him if they knew he was going to the bar to charm women then leave them the next morning.  
  
"Shame to all ladyfolk, yet pride o' all pirates." he grinned, and indicated her to come closer. He took the cloth from his hair, and tied it around her head, hiding her ruffled black hair, which was now just above her shoulders.He took out the silver hoop from her left ear."'At's a good lad." He slapped her on the shoulder, and they laughed even harder than they should have."No need to keep distance now."He said to her when their laughter reduced to chuckles, and died away.  
  
Jack smiled at what an interesting looking young man the girl made as he watched her, walking deeper into the land, and was startled when he found himself smiling, and feeling so warm on the inside.He only just understood, that over these last few months, he has come to care for the girl like an offspirng...like a mixture of a son and a daughter...but he was soon knocked out of his muse, by a harsh slap on the face by a fierce looking woman,Giselle, who turned to leave right after her hand made contact with his face.  
  
"Oy!Won't achieve much to just pat 'im on the face...use yer fist next time!" Jack heard Sword yell after Giselle, and looked at her in horror.  
  
"'Ey, love, don't give 'em no pointers!"he said in an angry whisper, but was surprised to find Giselle looking back at them with mild interest...or rather at Sword with mild interest..."'Allo Giselle, nice te see yeh." He said to her carefully.  
  
"How dare you talk to me, after I saw you being slapped by that woman...I don't even want to hear who she was, or what the reason, I just hoped you would have the decency not to show your face around, anymore..."She ranted, furiously.  
  
Jack just opened his mouth to protest, but stopped, when he heard Sword begin to talk in a confident, manly way."So...yer Giselle..."she even looked her over and grinned a grin that she must have picked up from him."Jack told me about yeh, how angry yeh were, when me bonny lass slapped 'im for refusing to tell 'er where I was hiding...In great distress 'e was...Blamed it all on me"  
  
Giselle looked at the disguised girl steadily, then smiled a seductive smile at Jack."Be that the case? Well, then, you know where to find me...and thank your friend for saving your skin." she winked at Sword, then turned and left.  
  
Jack waited until Giselle was out of earshot, then grinned happily at Sword. "Yeh know, yer more useful every day,love...erm...mate!" He added carefully looking around if anyone heard him, and clapped her on the shoulder instead of gently putting an arm around her, as he intended.  
  
Sword smiled as she started to walk with Jack again."Yeh know, mate, yer not supposed to let..."she started to say, but suddenly stopped dead in her track, and tensed.  
  
It took Jack a while to realize that Sword stopped, and when he turned back to see where she was, he saw that she was staring fixedly at a young man quite a distance off, with the look of the purest hatred he has ever seem.She was as tense as if made of stone, still as a wolf spotting its prey.He swaggered to her, and asked in a low voice,"Yeh a'ight, love?" He was concerned about that look she had.It was almost beyond reason.  
  
"Rat" She whispered quietly. 


	4. healing revenge

disclaimer:don't own nothing...'cept Sword and Rat  
  
A/N:well, this chapter was gonna be the last one...however, i gots an other review...a really good one again(SO HAPPY!!!!SO HAPPY!!!I jumped all around my room reading it...i love good reviews)from Pirate Wench, and she said this:  
  
...I no jack is older but it would probably make an interesting romance story...  
  
As i really didn't intend to make it romance, but would love to try...i thought this...in the next chapter, (and maybe from then on, if ill write more), there will be romancy stuff...so if youre against that, stop reading at the end of this chapter(the main plot is pretty much finished anyway)...if youre for that, then keep waiting for more...im sure itll come extremely quickly, seeing i really have nothing else to do.....AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
this chapter seems too short to me, but writing it made me really tense for some reason...i just get into my stories way too much....  
  
____________________  
  
Broken Sword(chapter 4)   
  
Sword did not take her eyes off the young man for a moment.She did not even blink.She started moving slowly closer.Jack followed right behind her, looking confused, and maybe even a little worried.Suddenly she started humming...a sad, mournful melody, which gave an extremely eerie effect to her. Jack almost shivered when the thought occured to him that she looked like she was preparing for her death. But she got closer, so close that now the young man was in full view, (skinny, tall, dusty brown hair, pointed nose, small, black eyes.Jack understood why the man's name was Rat)and along with the melody, she sang a few words out, just as loud so the man could hear it, "he' fiu'k, hol van a Kapita'ny?", then she fell quiet, even though Jack was sure that wasn't the end of the song.  
  
The man looked up extremely quickly, visibly surprised and horrified, as if the song was an old memory haunting him.Then he gathered himself together, and smirked wickedly. "Well, well, well, if it ain't a dead captain walkin'?Though I 'ave 'eard rumours that yer aboard the Black Pearl now...I just thought 'at yeh were so soft that hell itself spat yeh out, knowing yer useless..." He said, and laughed an almost forced laugh at his own humorless joke."Tried to tell 'em that yeh sunk with yer ship, but apparently yer too famous for anyone to believe it...They thought yeh'd survive a little thin' like that."  
  
Jack understood at once.So not all of Sword's crew was dead.This was the man who comitted mutiny against Sword. This was the man who left her on an island with a corpse, sunk her ship and caused the death of the rest of crew, Jack knew he was...Instantly his own hatred came to surface. He wanted to hurt the man. He wanted to kill him.He just wanted to do something to wipe that smug smirk off his face.To vanish that look of insane hatred from Swords eyes. But of course he knew better. Revenge was sweet, he knew...revenge was the only medicine. He stood helpless at Sword's side, everything about Rat's being reminding him of his old betrayer.  
  
"'Ow did *you* escape the island we left yeh on?"His eyes flickered at Jack, who tried to remain as impassive as possible, then went straight back to staring down Sword."Blew that bloody girl full o' air and floated off?"He paused to chuckle."I'd imagine she leaked somethin' terribly."   
  
Jack looked to see Sword's reaction.She never did tell him how she escaped.He never pressed the matter, and knew he was right, after hearing that last comment.Swords eyes were glazed with tears again, but Jack knew that she'd never let them flow before seeing Rat's blood.  
  
"Yer own damned fault fer bein' so bloody stupid...leavin' me on such a big island yeh didn't know 'bout.Just on the other side there was a town. Wasn't no difficulty."Sword said in a forcibly steadied voice.She drew her sword, and in response Rat drew his.Just in case, Jack drew his also, but backed off."yeh sunk me ship.Me Silver Leaf..."she whispered dangerously, slowly edging towards Rat.Again, it was strange to hear such a pure, young voice tainted with such sorrow and hatred.  
  
Rat just stood there smiling,"Aye, *Captain* Starwind, I did."   
  
Jack saw that Rat mistaked Sword's sorrow as a weakness, but he knew he was wrong.Rat attacked with all his strenght.The fight was riddiculously short.Sword took advantage of Rat leaning forward to attack, moved in so close that his blade couldn't touch her, and holding her sword upside down, she raised her hand, so that her blade ran along her arm, and cut a horribly deep gash in Rat's neck.  
  
He fell to the ground,first coughing, then choking on blood, clutching his throat, finally giving a great shiver, and dying.  
  
Jack slowly looked up from the corpse, to find that just as the blood was pouring from the dead rat's throat, so were the tears from Sword's pale eyes. And she was singing.That eerie melody, now with soft words in a language that Jack didn't understand.So she mourned this rat's death even when she first saw him.  
  
For some reason, the tears on Swords cheek relaxed Jack.He sighed, "Well, me evenin' at the bar is shot..."He muttered, trying to convince himself that he was really disappointed.  
  
________________________  
  
end of not romancy story, if you want romance, not just fatherly love, keep waiting for a new chapter or a few.  
  
I dont want flames for those, so dont say i didnt warn you, savvy?  
  
cuz as i read stories from this site more and more, i realize how sensitive some people are of jack related romance stories... 


	5. romance begins

Disclaimer:nope, still didn't get Jack....Swords mine  
  
A/N:*Sigh*....well, romance...here's my feeble attempt...really, the main reason i decided to turn it into romance, is so i could keep writing it a little bit longer...ive grown fond of Sword, and im having a lot of fun with this story...but i never tried to write romance before, so ill need to hear your opinions, savvy?REVIEWS!!!!!!!(you really have no idea how much them things mean to me!!!)  
  
right now im at a loss as to where this storys really going, since it was supposed to end, but ill just keep writing anyway...its short, because i want to update more often, so itll show up earlier on the lists...so more people will R&R....  
  
_____________________________________________________   
  
Broken Sword (chapter 5)  
  
Jack, for some strange reason, felt more glad about this death than any other.He knew that once she cried herself out, Sword would be free again, of all that hatred...that her wounds would heal,only the scars would remain.Her mourning song was finished, and she stood silently there for minutes.   
  
He gently nudged the still silent girl, then, shooting a quick grin and a shrug at the gathered onlookers, he finally put a careful arm around the young pirate lightly, and led her out of the town.Neither of them talked or looked at eachother, and Jack could feel her fitting herself into his arm to be closer to him, no doubt needing comfort.He had his second personal surprise that day when he felt how good it was to have her so close.Why that was, he thought, will come to him later.  
  
He was too busy soaking up everything around him.It was now getting dark, and they were getting cloce to the beach.The smell of the fresh sea breeze and this girl by his side seemed to make him unexplainably happy....Even if the girl was quietly crying...which deep down, though he didn't know it, also hurt him unexplainably bad.  
  
He sat her down under a palm tree, and it reminded him of the first time they met.He sat next to her and she, without a word, hid her face in the material of his shirt, and continued to cry, now at least starting to sob.  
  
On the outside, Jack tried to look annoyed and impatient, but he pulled the girl closer, wanting to give her all the comfort he can.How different it was this time, than when they first talked...how much he has grown to care for that pathetic, tired looking girl...  
  
Then he remembered...she *was* a girl...how could he have mistaken this affection he feels for her as the love of a father?And now that she got her strenght back, she was strong and , Jack had to admit, quite pretty.  
  
But he has never felt this for any woman...what was it?  
  
While he sat and wondered about this...thoroughly confused, he didn't notice as Sword's sobs slowly died away.Only when she moved her head to the side a little, and adjusted her clinging arms around him, did he feel that she was very carefully bringing her head up, and their eyes met.  
  
"I'm too weak to be a pirate...I deserved to loose me ship, didn't I?"she whispered.  
  
Jack softly patted her back."Yeh were one o' the best Captains aroun'..."he said, wondering how much comfort that honestly meant, yet plain comment would cause to the girl.But she was too good for that bloody crew, he thought."What was that song?" He asked he quietly, having nothing better to say.   
  
"A traveler taught it to me when I was six, and I sang it with me crew whenever we sunk a ship, or killed everyone on board.It's about a pirate ship, whos crew all died fighting.It became our mourning song..."she said.  
  
"Yeh be a'ihgt, love?"He asked, noticing that her voice was steady, and calm.  
  
She smiled a very slight smile, to assure him."Aye...jus' 'ope I can stay with yer crew...I love me place there...I'm really glad we met..."she said, looking down, knowing pirates were not supposed to talk like that, embarassed of her weakness.  
  
Jack might just have been having difficulty seeing her in the moonlight, but he thought he could see her blush.He reached a hand gently under her chin, and made her look at him, meaning that gesture to tell her that she should not be ashamed of herself, but his hand unconciously slipped further, making their lips meet softly.Even he was surprised at why that happened.  
  
Jack, of course, had kissed countless women, but now he felt a strange sensation.Something he has not felt since his first kiss, which was so long ago, he barely remembered.Never since then did kissing mean anything to him...it was what came after...Maybe it was because the young girl's lips were so soft and inexperienced. He could feel that only instinct made her go along with the kiss.  
  
But as his hands reached around her waist, she pulled away abruptly.In her eyes he could see the same innocent terror he did when he first tried to place his hand on her shoulder.  
  
___________________________  
  
V now get reviewing V 


	6. You love ALL women!

Disclaimer:jack...i want jack....i dont have jack, but i want jack.sword i have, but im willing to trade her for jack...anyone?  
  
A/N:hello...4 reviews so far that i know of(ALL SO GOOD!!!)I GOTS GOOD IDEA!  
  
yep, itll be very interesting....very interestin indeed...and it will let me write the story for a much longer time...so keep coming back, because i got a really good storyline worked out...action/adventure/romance....kinda...:)  
  
and Will is coming!!!things might be strange for a while though....  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Broken Sword(chapter 6)  
  
Sword fell back into the sand.Jack thought that she fainted, but he looked over her, and saw that she was looking straight up at the black sky.In the moonlight, her blushing face looked slightly glowing white, and when Jack saw the expression on her face, he realized how young and innocent she was compared to him...  
  
Because it was innocent shock.Now Jack thought he understood that she thought him to be a father figure, and it never even crossed her mind to kiss him.  
  
But she was as eager as him a moment before...  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he voiced his thoughts, laying down in the sand next to her, and looking at the moon, not knowing what else to do, since looking down at her made him uncomfortable.  
  
"I...Why....W-why did you just kiss me?"she asked quietly, her voice freely shaking.  
  
Jack thought...why did he?His own eyes widedned in terror when he found the answer."I love you"he said,in a raspy, unbelieving tone.  
  
The girl propped herself up on an elbow, and looked at Jack, questioningly."Yeh don't do 'at" she stated plainly.  
  
Jack smiled a little, at himself."I didn't think I could do 'at" he said, honestly, raising an eyebrow, as if to question the sky above him.  
  
Sword plopped back down onto the the sand after watching Jack for a while, to see if he was telling the truth, and sighed."Well, 'at must 'ave ruined yer life."she said.  
  
Jack laughed."It 'asn't till now, but it surely will..."  
  
"Yer not serious...yeh don't wan' to love me."she said seriously, but there was a little bit of sadness in her voice.  
  
"No, I really think I do" he stated, now grinning at the moon.  
  
"Jack!Yeh don't understand!"she snapped.Jack's grin widened...he found it so sweet when she was angry."Yeh love all the women, an' I might be young, but I know 'at I don't like to share." She stood up and started to leave.  
  
Jack sat up and watched the small figure storm back towards the town, and briefly took a moment to feel sorry for anyone who might be trying to bother her in the bar that he knew she was heading to."I meant love in a dif'rent way" he muttered, trying to convince a building in the distance with, his arms flying open.He dropped in the sand and grinned again."A' least she didn't slap me." he said, and thought, she must love him also...yes...who could resist Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
But he was worried...It was true, that he loved women...And he wasn't sure he could give them up quite so easily for a small girl.Except if she was willing to....well, it'll have to work itself out.It will eventually work itself out.  
  
He got up, and started out for the bar also.To hell with women for now, he just wanted to get to the bar, get wasted, and get a little peace of mind.As he got deeper into the town again, he noticed, through all the commotion, that Sword was fighting a group of ugly looking pirates.Most were already badly injured.  
  
"Need some 'elp, love?"he shouted at her from quite a distance.Fights and chaos were very common on the streets of Tortuga, so he knew it was probably some random dirty, desperate men.  
  
She looked up at him while slashing into one's arm, and yelled over his shouts."Nah,just got into a little argument with me mates 'ere...nothing I can't solve."  
  
Jack watched her fight for a while, and didn't realize that he was staring. When he got back to his senses, he decided to leave the girl to herself.He knew she could deal with them, no matter how many joined the fight.He was on his way to the bar again.  
  
-  
  
Jack didn't see Sword until it was time to get sailing again.He sent out his crew to restock some last minute items, and grinned when he first spotted Sword coming with a crate of rum.He didn't even tell her to get it...But then again, he had something for her that she didn't ask for either.  
  
When she arrived on deck, he pulled a box from behind his back.Sword stared at him.She knew it ws a dress.  
  
"Jack!Thanks, mate!"she said, and hugged him.She opened it to reveal a creme colored beautiful new dress.Jack was surprised by the hug, but glad.Yep, noone could resist Captain Jack Sparrow."What do I need it for?"she asked curiously.  
  
"We are goin' to visit an old friend o' mine...It's his wedding an' yer invited too."he said merrily, as the crew all arrived back, and they started out for Port Royal.  
  
"They invited me, even though they don't know me??"she asked.  
  
"They, didn't invite yeh, I invited yeh."he said and winked at her.She blushed.  
  
------------  
  
I say, come back, because itll get better soon....Wills coming!!!!!!!WOHOO!!!though im afraid he wont have too big a part...  
  
Vreview...NOW!!!V 


	7. Port Royal

Disclaimer;do i really have to keep writing this for every chapter?Havent you figured out what i do and don't own yet, disney people?  
  
A/N: ok...got the new plot all nice and worked out...ties in with the already going story, a little part of it is a little cheesy, but otherwise, as far as i know, completely original...at least i haven't read any other ff like it.if there are...ill be mad....yes...i will be mad...do you fear my anger?  
  
anyway, i got 6 reviews now...SO SO SO HAPPY!theyre still all good!!!!!!!!never mind my anger...it was a momentary thing.still, more reviews, please!  
  
__________________________  
  
Broken Sword (chapter 7)  
  
They left the Black Pearl a little way off from the port, and used a small boat to get closer.They didn't go to the docks, but stopped on a beach, and sneaked to Will's home.It was very easy, because it was just outside of the village, and there were no neighbors, and noone walking around.Will and Elizabeth weren't yet there, but Jack made himself right at home, and found where the rum was kept extremely quickly.  
  
Him and Sword sat down on the sofa, and Jack drank while they waited.He was surprised that Sword did not want to drink any.Actually, he has not seen Sword drink any alcohol since they arrived to Tortuga.  
  
She has changed a lot since then.It happened only three days ago, but he could tell.She has not been her old self, but he supposed that was a good thing.This was the new, hate and anger free, revenged Sword.And maybe some of it had to do with the kiss too.  
  
Though for some reason he did not find her nearly as good a company.She never really let him get close to her, but talked as if she loved him.She made no sense sometimes, and used every opportunity to get out of spending time with him.She was a completely different person.  
  
He was just about to go to the kitchen to get an other bottle of rum, when Will entered his house, looking very tired, followed by Elizabeth, who hung around him, trying to help with anything she could.  
  
"Now sit down and I'll get you some..."Beth said to said to Will strictly, then spotted Jack and Sword."...rum."she finished, and nearly fainted with surprise.  
  
Will took it happier."Jack!" he said loudly, and went to greet his old friend. "And who is she?"he asked, politely indicating Sword.  
  
The girl stood up."Sword...nice to meet yeh."  
  
Jack smiled at her, then answered Elizabeth's questioning gaze."I invited 'er to yer wedding, love."he said,as if it was plain as anything, and feeling polite, added"'Ope yeh don't mind."  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will."No, of course not.She's welcome...as long as she is not an other pirate..."Will said.  
  
"Got room for one, got room for an other, don't yeh?" Jack asked."Say, 'ow is it that we are going to yer wedding, anyway, mate?"  
  
Elizabeth answered."My father, upon my request, arranged for you to be allowed to come, and be left alone.After the wedding, however, you have a half an hour to leave, before they arrest and hang you."she said, a little malice in her words...she never liked him much.  
  
"Well, tell yer dad that's very kind o' 'im, and much appretiated." Jack said, with mock seriousness.  
  
She shot him a glare, then remembered Sword."How about I take Miss Sword out for a walk to get to know her better, and you two can catch up?"she said politely, looking at Will.  
  
"A'ight, let's go, then."Sword accepted quickly.Of course...anything to be away from Jack...or maybe he was just paranoid.  
  
When the ladies left, Will looked after Sword, then raised a questioning eyebrow at Jack, who was half-lying on the sofa, the empty bottle of rum still in his hands."She's me bonny lass to be...still in the workin' though." Jack said simply."Gotten pretty strange the last few days, so I don't know if I still want 'er.She somehow forgot 'ow to sing 'a pirate's life'"  
  
Will looked at him, still standing at the door,as if he just heard proof that he was still as crazy as he remembered."You don't want her because she can't sing a song?"he asked.  
  
Jack didn't know how to explain it."well...no...yeh don't understand, mate...There is too much to tell."  
  
Will looked concerned.Apparently he understood more than Jack thought.Even though it hadn't much to do with the subject, Jack suddenly asked,"How do yeh feel 'bout settling with one woman fer the rest o' yer life, mate?"  
  
Will looked even more concerned at Jack, but answered"I love Elizabeth.I would spend the rest of eternity with her."he said, seriously.  
  
Jack looked at him steadily for a second, then broke into a grin, as he stood up, wanting to get more rum."Why did I ask yeh?Forgot what a fool yeh are." he said, intending to make fun of him, but thinking deeply about what he said. If you love someone, does that really enable you to ignore all other women?For ever? His respect toward Will grew a little.  
  
Will was just about to say something, when the door slammed open, and Elizabeth stood outside, out of breath."A man attacked Sword.He jumped out of the trees."She said urgently.  
  
Will stood alert, but Jack lay back down on the sofa, taking a swig of thr new rum bottle.  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, horrified."JACK!" she yelled at him..."youre supposed to help her."  
  
"She can take care o' herself." he said calmly.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't know as much about fighting as you Captain Sparrow, but it looked very much to me like she was loosing." She said desperately and angrily. 


	8. Who are you?

disclaimer:really now...still no takers for that Jack for Sword trade?  
  
A/N:hehehe...so soon comes the cheesy part...hope its ok.I like it...and some answers coming in the next chapter.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Jack looked up.Was she serious?Ought to have a look...yes, that wouldn't hurt. He loved to watch her fight anyway.  
  
As they all ran out to see what was going on, Jack saw, that indeed, something was wrong.Sword was loosing.She was barely keeping up with her attacker. She was so slow, even her wearing a dress didn't explain it.And then...the man caught her arm, and tore the sword from it.  
  
Jack got close enough now to make out what was happening.He pulled his sword, but watched from a distance, only wanting to interfere if it was nececarry.Will and Elizabeth stood even further back, since they were both weaponless.  
  
The stranger held one of Sword's hands tightly, and muttered,"Who do yeh think yer foolin'?" He dropped his sword, and grabbed on to her other arm, lifting her dress sleeve.He smirked, then frowned."I thought so." he said, then pushed her away from him with such a force that Sword fell to the ground.  
  
The man looked disappointed, then picked up his sword, and walked away. Normally Jack would have ran after him and killed him, or at least asked him what his reason was for attacking, but he was shocked by Sword's easy defeat.  
  
The girl now stood, putting her sword away into the belt she still wore, over her dress.She looked at the three people waiting for an explonation, rather worried.  
  
Jack walked over to her, and took her arm.She tried to protest, but didn't manage to tear herself away from him quickly enough.Jack lifted her sleeve like the stranger, and looked at her arm.  
  
"Who are you?"he asked,and the girl frowned.  
  
____________________________  
  
I'll leave it here, even though its the shortest chapter...I just like to finish the chapters all suspenseful...now ill go to sleep...its 3:26, and im a bit tired....  
  
V Review hereV ...just so you know.....:) 


	9. Rose

Disclaimer:don't sue me...i have nothing  
  
A/N:here to clear up some questions, and bring up some new ones, is chapter 9!  
  
I was blocked from editing the story for a while...it was horrible!!!!!!!  
  
anyway, thanks for all the good reviews!!!Wonderful, all of you!!!!THANKS!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Broken Sword (chapter 9)  
  
On the arm of the girl, there was the pirate mark, but nothing else.No sword.  
  
"Rosette Starwind...call me Rose."She said, and Jack stared at her."I'm her twin, mate!"she said, seeing his confusion.  
  
"W-where is Sword?"he demanded.  
  
Rose put her hand to her forhead, looking agitated."Look, can we discuss this inside? I 'ave quite a lot to say, if yer gonna question me."  
  
The group went inside, and sat down, Jack eyeing the girl suspiciously.She looked just like Sword.But he knew it wasn't her.He had known, subconciously. Will and Elizabeth didn't know at all what was going on, and Jack noticed their discomfort."Will, mate, it's a'ight if yeh want to go on an' prepare for the wedding."he said.  
  
Will was confused."No, it's ok, unless you want to be alone with her." he said.  
  
Jack shook his head, and turned to Rose.She took it as her cue to start talking."Sword is off...lookin' for somethin'."she said, not wanting to share any more than that, but knew that she had to, so she went on."She is looking for the Ring of Hope...in exchange for 'er ship."she said with a sigh.  
  
Jack was sure she was lying."Her ship was sunk."  
  
She sighed again."No, mate, That's only a rumour Rat started...You know who he is, right?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Well, the ship is still fine, but Rat did kill all the crew, except for two o' his brothers.One o' them yeh just saw...apparently he's tryin' to get revenge for Rat.The other,...I don't know what he's tryin' to do.He met Sword in Tortuga, an' before she could kill 'im, he told 'er that he knew where the ship was hidden, but will only tell 'er an' let 'er have it back, if she gave 'im a ring called the Ring Of Hope...it's supposed to bring back to life any dead man, an' let them live while they wear it, an' if they take it of, the man will fade away.I suppose that he wants to bring Rat back to life..."she explained."But, it's only legend...I don't think it exists at all."  
  
Jack took a while to understand all this information, then a new question came to his mind."I didn't even know she had family 'at cared 'bout 'er...Why would she not just tell me where she was goin', why would she bother askin' yeh to take 'er place while she was gone?"he asked.  
  
Rose looked at him, smiling mysteriously."She didn't ask me to take 'er place. She wasn't goin' to come back."  
  
Jacks eyebrows raised."Why did yeh try to take 'er place then?yeh thought yeh could live like 'at?"he asked, but what really bothered him was the fact that Sword left him.Without a word, she just left.Why?Because now that she had hope of getting her ship back she didn't think she needed him anymore?  
  
"Because I knew she'd come back, even if she didn't.When she came to visit me, she told me all 'bout what 'appened.'Ow she had noone left, an' yeh helped 'er.Well, I was still there, but I'm not much help.Never was too good at the whole family thing...Anyway, yeh should 'ave heard 'ow she was talkin' 'bout yeh, Jack.I knew that even if she got 'er ship, she'd still come back to yeh. But yeh didn't sound like a trustworthy man, so I came to hold 'er place, and keep an eye on yeh.I didn't want yeh forgettin' bout 'er by the time she was back.An' not like I 'ad anythin' better to do.The ship I worked on just named a new captain, an' he threw me off...Yeh saw 'ow bad I am at fightin'...Now, any more questions? I'm rather tired."she finished, and Elizabeth already moved to show her to a guestroom.It was late.  
  
Will went to the kitchen, and came back with a bottle of rum.He quietly led Jack to an other room, and stopped him on his way in, handing him the bottle."She'll be back." he said simply, and closed the door on him.He had a wedding tomorrow, and he didn't have time to spend more time with his friend now, but Jack could see his concern.  
  
Jack sat down on his bed, rubbing a ring on his finger."Aye.She no doubt will be.Sooner that she thought." He pulled it off, and grinned at his hands, which became blurry, and started to fade.He waited until he could feel his strenght flow away, put it quickly back on, gaining back his reality, and took a swig of the rum.He played this game for a while.He enjoyed the way all feeling started to leave him. Enjoyed to play with death.When he got bored of it, he was tired and drunk.It didn't take long until he drifted off to sleep.  
  
___________________________  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!What's with Jack???tune in next time, for an other exciting chapter of......Broken Sword!!!!!!!!!   
  
V you know what to do!V 


	10. The ring

Disclaimer:ill give you Sword AND Rose for Jack!How bout that?and ill even throw in Rat, though hes dead...Please?  
  
A/N:OOOOO...surprise surprise...hehe:)Wonder what's up, don't you?  
  
It turns out that it really cant make it as long as i thought it would be, because then it would just drag on forever...but it is turning out nicely, and im pretty satisfied with the plot...I DREAD THE DAY WHEN I FINISH WRITING THIS  
  
ive fallen in love with writing this story...AND GETTING GOOD REVIEWS MAKES IT BETTER!!!!Thanks people!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Jack woke up at before dawn,already deep in thought.  
  
He was sure Sword would track the ring down, and find out he had it, but he knew he wouldn't ever let her have it.It was what kept him alive.  
  
He got it a long time ago...stole it from a passanger ship, from a strange looking traveler, and he knew it was something very interesting indeed, as he watched the man fade away when he took it from him.He didn't know what it was, or what it did, but he kept it with him, just in case.He had grown very fond of it, almost never taking it off.It gave him a sense of safety.  
  
Then a little after his final fight with Barbossa, he tried to take it off, wanting to leave all his valuables in his ship while he went looking for women, so he wouldn't look rich...so they wouldn't ask for more...  
  
But the moment he took the ring from his finger, he started to feel himself floating away,disappearing. That hadn't happened before. He found the answer to the question that had been bothering him since he shot Barbossa.  
  
All the people that have recieved life threathening wounds while cursed, still died after the curse has been lifted.He has been stabbed.So why was he still alive?  
  
He wasn't.He just didn't even realize.That useful little ring kept him alive, and without it, he was nothing.If it was taken from him, he'd disappear into nothingness...or move on to whatever came after death.  
  
But with it, he could continue living, aging, and he knew that when it came time, when he was old and ready, he'd remove it, and die willingly.Until then, any life threathening wound would heal instantly.Sure he'd rather die fighting...but that already happened...  
  
He grinned at the tought.  
  
Now he just waited for Sword to come, knowing that he won't be able to tell her what his reason would be for refusing to give up the ring.He didn't want her to know, for some reason.He'd rather have her hate him for the rest of his life than to tell her.  
  
He knew that Sword wouldn't take long to track the ring down, and figure out that either Jack had it, or he traded or sold it.  
  
But he didn't excpect to hear a knock at his door so early, to find two identical girls looking up at him from outside his door, one wearing a long nightgown and an embarassed expression, the other old pirates clothes and looking like she hasn't slept in days.  
  
_____________________  
  
V Revwiew or die V (See, the options make it easier :)) 


	11. fight

disclaimer:sword makes a good bodyguard you know...shes dead useful...now what does jack do for you?yep!drink all your rum.Lemme have him!Please disney people!  
  
A/N:Hello!hehe...Sword's back...Yay!!!anyway, write me more reviews!im a greedy little thing.the chapters are a little smaller, because i want to get more people to read it, and for that, i need to keep it going longer.  
  
sorry for the inconveniance...really!  
  
_________________________________  
  
Jack took the pirate girl's hand, and grinned at the revealed the sword tatoo. However, his grin faded as he saw Sword's eyes linger sadly on the ring on his finger.Ignoring Rose, he asked Sword quietly, "What do yeh say we take a walk, love?"  
  
Sword nodded, and smiled at him.He put his arm around her waist, and led her outside.  
  
It was still mostly dark, about 5 am, and the dawn air was cold.He pulled Sword closer to get more warmth, and also just glad to have her back.She went willingly.  
  
They walked at the edge of the forest that streched around the borders of the village for a while, silently.Sword was the first to break the silence. "Jack...I'm sure me sister told yeh why I went..."she said, and Jack nodded, his face expressionless."and yeh also also know that the ring I need is right on yer finger..."she continued.  
  
Jack looked at her sadly."Yeh can't 'ave it, love"  
  
She didn't look surprised."I'll pay yeh...I 'ave a lot o' money saved from the days I was captain.Yeh can have what ever price yeh ask for it."  
  
Jack couldn't help but grin.He apparently forgot how good this girl was. He excpected her to say something like 'if you love me, you'll give it to me', but he remembered that she wasn't like other women.  
  
"I'm real sorry, love...yeh just can't 'ave it.Yeh can offer me all the money in the world, but yeh can't 'ave it, savvy?"he said, looking truly sorry.  
  
The girl broke apart from him, and stood in his way, making him stop.She looked desperate."I'll do anythin' yeh want...*You* of all people should know 'ow much me ship means to me!" She said.Jack laughed.  
  
"As tempting as 'at sounds, love..."he grinned, but was cut off.  
  
"Jack, please!"  
  
"Yeh know it might just be a trick, love...they might not 'ave yer ship at all, just wanted yeh to run a difficult errand for them."Jack said.  
  
"Of course I thought o' that!" she yelled with a small voice,"But don't you think it's worth trying?Wouldn't you?"  
  
"Aye, I would."he said honestly.He would do the same.He would do more.He'd kill anything and anyone for his ship...actually he'd have to think about wether he'd kill Sword for it, but that wasn't the problem now."But yeh can't 'ave the ring." He said strictly.  
  
The girl pulled her sword angrily."Jack...I don't want to 'urt yeh" she whispered desperately.  
  
Would she try to kill him for her ship, Jack wondered, smiling as he pulled his sword to defend himself.It kind of hurt.He really loved the girl.It hurt him that she was trying to kill him.  
  
But when she attacked, he could feel that she was reluctant, and careful.She wanted to attack with full strenght, but at the last second stopped and just let the sword fall on his block, as if she was afraid to hurt him.  
  
"Come on, love...If yer tryin' to kill me yer gonna have to hit me once or twice."  
  
"Just...fight..."she said as she attacked again.  
  
"But yer not tryin' to kill me, are yeh, love?"He said, not taunting, but softly.He wasn't afraid of being killed, he was afraid she really would try to kill him.  
  
The fight went on for a while, and as they were getting bored, they put more effort into it.They were really just playing a game.But then Sword knocked Jack to the ground, and pointed her blade at his neck.  
  
______________________________  
  
V please! V 


	12. all he wants

disclaimer:see previous 11.  
  
A/N:here...read, and you better review!!!!!!!!!!I'm in a hurry now, that's all ill say, and shut up.Happy Reading!!!Happy Reviewing!!!!  
  
________________________________  
  
Jack smiled in an uncomfortable way.He couldn't help feeling excited, as he always was when his life was in danger.He still didn't get used to the fact that he was safe from death...over death.  
  
Sword looked at his eyes, "give me the ring, or I'll have to kill you."she said, in a dangerously low voice.So she would.  
  
"Sorry, love"he said,looking quite sad.It disturbed him that she would kill him.It disturbed him to see his first love holding the sword at him looking so cold.Serves him right right for falling in love, he thought.The stupidest mistake he ever made.He waited for her to kill him, knowing he'd only come back to life, and wondered what would happen then.He was at complete loss of what to do for the first time.For the first time he made the mistake of trusting someone...and then they go and do something stupid.  
  
He waited, looking up at Sword steadily, who looked cold and determined.He waited for her to move, to sink the sharp point of her blade in his throat.  
  
But it didn't come.The girl smiled sadly."I couldn't kill yeh."she whispered. "I told yeh I was too weak to be a pirate."she muttered, and offered her hand to Jack, who took it, even though he didn't need it, not allowing himself to show his relief."I'm sure yeh 'ave yer reason fer treasuring that ring more than yer life."she said.  
  
Sword smiled at him, and he grinned back."Yer not weak, me love."he took her hand, which was still in his hands, and pulled on it, to make her loose her balance and fall into his arms.He held her back with one arm, and her head with the other, and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
She was definitely as eager as him.She grabbed at his shirt, trying to bring him closer, even though they were already so close they could feel the other's blood pump in their veins fast.Jack felt like he has been waiting for this for ever.She was so refreshingly pure.So small and fragile, even with all that passion, he held her with great care.He felt like the only thing he ever wanted was her.Like he wanted to hold her like that for ever.He started to see what Will has been telling him all this time.She was just what he needed...everything he needed.  
  
When they broke apart,Sword was completely surprised at what she had just done, and went extremely red in the face.Jack lifted her face, and winked her, his face set in a wide grin."Yeh don't have to worry, love...I'll give up women for yeh...I only want you..."he said.  
  
Sword gaped at him."yer jestin'."she said, disbelieveing."Yeh don't 'ave to tell me these things, just because i love yeh too bloody much to kill yeh..."   
  
Jack laughed a little."I mean it, love!"he said, and Sword couldn't help but believe him.  
  
"I 'ope yeh know that gives me the right to 'urt yeh if i feel like yeh lied." she said, now grinning too."If I catch yeh with an other woman, yeh will regret this."she stated.  
  
"A'ight." he said lightly, and noticed Will coming down the road.  
  
Will smiled at them knowingly."You better start getting ready if youre coming to the wedding...it's in a half an hour." he said."Elizabeth has a dress for you, Sword"  
  
_____________________  
  
ugh!an other pathetic attempt at the romancy stuff....i can't write romance for sh**, huh?  
  
no cliff hanger now, but it aint over yet, so come back, you hear???????  
  
V I'll love you forever!!! V 


	13. wills wedding

disclaimer:aside from my new poster(YAY!), i own nothing PotC (DAMN!)... previous offer of trade still stands.  
  
A/N:'nother short chapter...srry...but there are a lot more places where i feel like i just have to stop...but still....they are short, but there is a lot of them, no?  
  
TWENTY reviews!hehe!I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!...srry, i know 20 is not a big number, but still...at least 20 people read my story...that means, officially, that my life was worth living!give me more though......nice long ones...yea...i know im greedy:)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Broken Sword (chapter 13)  
  
The wedding was small, and most guests stayed well away from Jack and Sword. Rose left that morning, not having a reason to stay.The ceremony was short, much to Sword's liking, since she could not stand that horrible light pink dress, or the corset.Jack whispered to her, "Yeh look lovely, savvy?" and grinned, because he knew it would annoy her."I say we get yeh ten more, an' yeh can be the beauty o' the whole ship."  
  
She glared."I'd rather be naked..."she said without thinking, and regreted it when she saw Jack grin the widest and cheekiest grin she has ever seen on him.  
  
"There's a thought, love!"he muttered happily, almost too amused.  
  
"Just forget I said it." she said with finality,trying to be strict, yet couldn't help but smile at his amusement."An' I already am the beauty o' the whole ship,unless yeh think Ragetti is better lookin'."  
  
"I like 'is eye..."he whispered with mock seriousness, and Sword hit his shoulder playfully.That resulted in a small playful fight, which resulted in them falling out of their seat, and being stared at, while they were trying to stop laughing.  
  
Sword really didn't look like herself...She detested dresses...but Jack could finally see what a beautiful young woman she would make.Well, still just as plain and just as young as when they first met, but Jack didn't see that anymore, he loved her...  
  
That's something that will take some getting used to, he though.It was strange to just think about it and admit it to himself.  
  
After the wedding, they had a half an hour to leave.  
  
They used that time up to get drunk at the afterparty, where there was free rum, as much as they wanted...not like they usually payed for their rum anyway...But it was a good excuse to drink as much as they could.   
  
Only in their last second did they run from the soldiers, who were waiting to spring into action since the wedding was started.They crashed through the newly-wed couple's home to pick up their effects, and ran into the forest, where they played a strange game of hide-and-seek with the confused soldiers before they lost, killed, or knocked out all of them.They found the small boat they came with, and rowed to the Black Pearl.Jack gave orders to the crew to head to the next port, and pulled Sword down into his cabin quickly.  
  
He sat down on his bed, and Sword stood at the door, clutching her normal clothes and sword.They were still both laughing."'Ope Will doesn't keep grudges...bloody hell, the 'ouse was a mess when we left."Jack indicated Sword to come and sit next to him.  
  
"An' I 'ope Beth won't miss this bloody dress..."Sword said, carefully sitting down beside Jack,"who would?I see what she meant when she said these things are hell."  
  
Jack kissed her lightly, and put his arms around her waist."What do yeh say we get yeh out o' 'em?"he grinned, and leaned in for an other kiss, but Sword stopped him, looking slightly scared, biting her lip."Don't worry, love, I'll take care o' yeh." he whispered very close to her ear.Sword melted away feeling his breath on her neck and had no strenght to resist Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
______  
  
In the morning, Sword woke first.She looked at Jack with a loving smile, but remembered something that has been out of her mind since their second kiss.She knew this was the best opportunity to do what she had to.  
  
He won't really miss it...It's just a bloody little ring, she told herself.Though she did feel horrible for betraying his trust, small sacrafices must be made.They'll just laugh about this later, when she has her ship, and if it was a trick, she'll return it, and it won't matter.She ran a soft hand down his muscular arm, and slowly lifted the ring from it. Her eyes widened at the effect.Jack started slowly vanishing from her arms.  
  
_________________________  
  
OMG!!!!!!JACK!!!!!What'll happen?....hehe...now i made all jack fans hate sword, huh?still...come back for more...it aint the end until i say it is!  
  
V review V it only takes a minute...you have nothing more important in your life than me, do you? 


	14. god, im stupid

Disclaimer:dont own nothing 'cept sword, rose, crooks, stray, and rat...well...i guess i own quite a lot...still...ill give you them all if i can have jack.  
  
A/N:YO! sup?god i feel sick...i really should eat something.  
  
Anyway, please review people...if i dont get at least 2 today, then i wont update the story until friday...when i know more people read...nah..i probably will update anyway...............but still.....  
  
you can just comment, even if you already reviewed...i love all them things!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Sword was thoroughly startled.She took a while to get back to her senses, then, at the last moment, jammed the ring back on his finger.It barely stayed, wanting to fall through the fading skin,but it got caught on it, and suddenly, Jack was there again, looking as solid as anyone.  
  
Sword let out a sigh of relief.She almost accidentally 'killed' her love. So that's why he wanted the ring so bad.She should have guessed. He was dead.No doubt that stupid curse he told her about.God, if Barbossa wasn't dead already, she would kill him.She lay back down beside Jack, and held him so tightly that he woke up.  
  
He hugged her back gently, kissed her, and whispered,"Mornin',love."He had no idea that he has been so close to disappearing a moment ago.Guilt tore on her insides.  
  
"I'm sorry."Sword said in a faint, sad voice.  
  
"Now, what are yeh sorry for?"he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeh should 'ave told me yeh were dead.I wouldn't 'ave tried to take it 'en" she said, holding onto him tighter.  
  
Jack understood."I don't know why I couldn't tell yeh.But yeh didn't take it, so there is nothing to be sorry for, savvy?Yer a good girl.That's why I love yeh."he said, and kissed her again.He was entirely relieved by this.He knew that she'd try to take it again, after the fight, but he was worried wether she'd put it back on before he faded away completely.Now he was safe, and everything was out in the open.  
  
She smiled."Good.Then I'll make sure noone ever takes that ring from yeh.I want yeh to be near me for as long as possible."  
  
Jack thought a while, and blurted out"How many people know where the ship is?"  
  
It took Sword by surprise, and she thought"Well, Crooks...the man who asked me for the ring...but I'm sure 'at if it's not a trick, Stray, the man who attacked Rose...Rats other brother, would know it too..."  
  
They looked at eachother, with mutual understanding."Hell, I'm stupid"Sword exclaimed,and Jack grinned.It was common pirate sense, that if there was more than one person who knew something that you didn't, the death threats were effective, because the victim knew you had someone else to question, you didn't need him, so you had no reason not to kill him if he didn't answer.It only didn't work if there was only one man...then he could ask you whatever he wanted in exchange for the information, knowing that you couldn't afford to kill him.Sword forgot about Stray.  
  
"Well, for a genious little pirate who was captain o' 'er own ship by the time she was twelve, I 'ave thought yeh'd be smarter..."he said, teasing.  
  
"O' course...can we go see Stray?'E's probably back in Tortuga by now..."  
  
They got dressed, and Jack went up to tell the crew to change course and head back to Tortuga.The crew had no reason to be unhappy.  
  
_____________________  
  
V click here V 


	15. Silver Leaf

disclaimer:no.  
  
A/N:at bottom...very important, please read...  
  
__________________________________  
  
Broken Sword (Chapter 15)  
  
When they arrived in Tortuga, Jack gave the crew half of the day off, except for the watch.They all went their way.Jack followed Sword, who, as she walked in a set direction, randomly stopped near walls, and banged her head in.Her forehead was red, slightly bleeding, and she whispered at herself angrily.To think that she endangered Jack, and forgotten all her common sense...  
  
Jack was grinning, but trying to sound concerned."Now, love, stop doin' 'at...Yeh'll 'urt yerself."He said.Really, it was horribly funny.Now that Jack wasn't between Sword and her ship, he thought it hilarious. He knew she wasn't really hurting herself.But he knew she was very angry at herself.  
  
He put his arm around her waist, and when she saw a wall, and tried to go toward it, he pulled her back...she knew it was funny to him, and she smiled at him, a very embarassed smile.  
  
"It's nothin'"Jack said honestly.He would have already forgotten about it, if Sword wasn't so intent on feeling guilty.She really was too good hearted, when it came to some things, Jack thought.But when her mind was set, she was be ruthless.He remembered the cold anger on her face as she watched Rat die.  
  
Stray, that man who beat Rose.He wasn't a good fighter. Sword told Jack that he was never in her crew, and she has only seen him once.It wasn't a real mistake, forgetting about him.It would have been very strange if she did remember.Sword knew that she didn't even had to look for him.He'd just show up, if they kept on walking the streets for a while...after all, he was seeking revenge for his brother.  
  
And he did come.He showed up out of the usual crowded chaos the streets of Tortuga were, and pulled his sword without a word.Even though it took Sword by surprise, it took her no time at all to get him on the ground, weaponless.  
  
Again, Jack watched from the sidelines as Sword was working.He loved watching her.When she meant business, she was not a little girl anymore.Then he could see why she was one of the best pirates around.She was serious and cold.  
  
"Where is my ship?" she demanded."Tell me where the Silver Leaf is, or I'll kill you."  
  
The Stray's eyes were full of hate.Jack knew that he had the same thirst for revenge as both him and Sword had had before.  
  
But Sword didn't care, Jack knew.That meant nothing to her.Rat deserved what he got, and it's Stray's mistake for not knowing that.  
  
The man still whimpered when her blade made a small cut on his neck."I don't know" he lied.He was afraid.  
  
"Wrong answer"Sword whispered, making the cut a little deeper.A drip of blood rolled down onto Stray's shirt.  
  
"Oh, yeh'll really kill me if I don't tell yeh... 'en yeh should know it was just a trick...the ship sunk.It's a' the bottom o' the ocean."he whimpered.  
  
"I really don't like 'at answer either." she said, her voice still cold as ice.  
  
"It's the truth!"the man cried.He obviously thought that was the best answer...this way they can leave him alone, and be none the wiser, so he stuck with it.  
  
"Well, that won't make me like it any better, now, will it?." she said, mocking him with a slight smile, and making the cut deeper.Jack knew she hated torturing people, and felt more sorry for her than the man.  
  
"A'ight!!!I'll take yeh to it!"Stray shouted desperately, "Jus' don't kill me!"  
  
Jack saw how glad Sword was that the man understood that she was going to kill him no matter what he said, unless he showed proof.  
  
They went back to the Pearl, and followed the man's directions to a mass of rocks and caves somewhere out in the ocean.Hidden among them, was the Silver Leaf, a long, fairly thin ship, with gray sails.It was almost too good to be a pirate ship, it was such a masterpiece...but then again, Jack thought, Sword was almost too good to be a pirate.  
  
Sword grinned happily, and Jack felt almost the same way.Finally...Her ship.  
  
Stray looked relieved to see them happy, glad that he might get out of this alive, and was just about to say something, when Sword turned to him, and unexcpectedly silt his throat.  
  
"It would have been his life's goal to kill me anyway..." Sword said, apologetically."Can't show mercy to my enemies."  
  
"No mercy..." Jack whispered."I would have done the same."  
  
Sword hopped down from the Black Pearl onto a rock, and went to her Silver Leaf.She climbed aboard, and grinned at Jack, happier than he has ever seen her."I'll need some 'elp gettin' 'er out o' 'ere."she shouted at them, and Jack sent half his crew to help her sail the Silver Leaf out.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Now listen, and listen carefully....Sword got her ship, plot done, the next chapter would just tell of how they lived after, and then it would be the end...but if you want me...i suppose i could drag it on, or maybe make them have an other conflict later in their life...but wouldn't that be rather tiering?tell me what you think...seriously...if i should keep it going, or finish it...no matter who you are, or if you already reviewed, if you are reading this, tell me your opinion in a review...tell me if you think i should stop or go on...  
  
I have a faint idea of how to continue it, but would need to think it out some , but only if you tell me to go on...  
  
otherwise i'll just forget it and maybe start a new fic...I got an idea for one about jack leaving his kid for will to raise...or something...yea, id need to think about it...i dunno if it was done before or not...just a stupid idea...anyway, i cant write anything else while im writing this, cuz i try to update twice, or at least once a day, and it takes all my writingpower out...  
  
so tell me, ill wait for a while...then, if i get any requests to stop or continue, then ill decide...mind you, it might not be as good as it was so far, but i dont yet really know........  
  
oh, and to jezzika sparrow...hehe...I wouldnt kill jack, hes the best thing ever:)  
  
(Unless it is essential to the plot...but really, id just make him act dead, while hiding him under my bed)  
  
love all you people! 


	16. where is she?

disclaimer:still no  
  
A/N:ok...two lovely reviews made me write more...though still, im not quite sure where to go with the story...  
  
I might not get to update so much now, though, since i started a stupid romance fic in HP...but still...as long as school doesn't start...which wont be for a while, i go to a private one...you should still get enough of jack and sword fun....  
  
_______________________________  
  
broken sword (chapter 16...yayness!!!)  
  
Jack watched as the Silver Leaf started to make it's way out from among the rocks proudly.He saw the pride and happiness in Sword's eyes.  
  
He watched her, and then, she wasn't there anymore.He blinked.Did he go blind?As the ship sailed out into the ocean, the crew suddenly disappeared. Sword was not at the helm, though Jack saw her there a second ago.  
  
He quickly told to his crew to keep steering the Pearl, and called four of them with him, as he jumped into the ocean, and climb on the Leaf, to look for the missing captain, and the rest of his crew.They were nowhere to be found.  
  
Was this a trick Sword was playing on him? It couldn't be.It was like they just evaporated...there was no trace of them anywhere.  
  
"Well, this is interesting..."Jack muttered, trying to conceal how worried he was.He searched for a while, searched the ship over again, the water, before the idea hit him.  
  
It was a trap.Rat, Crooks, and Stray, must have hid the ship there so even if Sword finds it, something will happen to her...this place...it must have been somewhere very special indeed.  
  
Jack knew that curiosity killed the cat...and he knew he'd do well not to search around longer.Something happened to Sword and the rest of them, and until he knew what, he didn't dare follow them.  
  
So, he did the only thing he could do.Left some of his crew on the Pearl, and he, took the Leaf to look for Rose.She knew where Crooks was, and Crooks knew what happened.He was the last remaining person who knew what was going on, so it will be hard to get him to talk, but Jack could be very persuasive if he wanted to be.  
  
He remembered, that before Rose left, she told them that she'd be looking for a job at Port St.Frances, and headed there, after hiding the Silver Leaf near Isla de Muerta.  
  
___  
  
It took him no time at all to find her, she was at the decks, arguing with an oficial looking man, as much as Jack heard, about how much money she'd get for taking care of incoming ships and boats, and helping out the people who came with them.He noticed that she kept her pirate brand well covered up, and waited until she spotted him, when she was done with the man, looking a bit down.  
  
She rushed to him, looking surprised."Didn't think I'd see yeh 'gain." she stated.  
  
"I need yeh to tell me where Crooks is."Jack said, trying not to show much emotion.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"she asked, looking a little anxious.Jack told her the whole thing, and she was very interested.  
  
"How 'bout I go with yeh? I could just tell yeh where 'e is, but I would really like to 'elp yeh go look for 'er.I am 'er sister after all...though that never bothered me before, three days in 'er place made me rather fond o' 'er."she explained.  
  
Jack thought a while, then nodded in agreement."As long as yeh don't get in the way."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
so you tell me...where should sword and co. be taken? to the future, some other kind of dimension, or just quite plainly killed, or somewhere else?  
  
i need you to tell me, because i cant decide...  
  
V tell me here V 


	17. Crooks

disclaimer:grrrr  
  
A/N:hello!!!Here is some more.Not much more, but i haven't heard from you yet, so i can't put in where they went....  
  
to the anonymous name changer person:next time, could you specify why you think im mean?J/W.....  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Broken Sword(chapter 17)  
  
Jack wasn't so happy about having Rose coming along, remembering how disappointed she made him, while pretending to be Sword.He really didn't enjoy her company much at all...  
  
But now that she was herself, she was ok.Rather cynical and grumpy, but ok.  
  
They, again, found themselves in Tortuga, and the crew started to think that they died and went to heaven.They usually only went there about once a month.  
  
Rose led Jack to a bar he had not been to before.It was even more dark and dirty than the others, but at least there were less people around, less chaos. Rose barged straight into a back room, and discovered a man looking rather busy with a whore.Jack wondered how she knew so precisely where he would be, but decided he didn't really needed to, or wanted to know.  
  
"That's Crooks" Rose said to Jack, looking down on him with a disgusted frown.  
  
Crooks stood up, the whore ran out.Jack surveyed him, and thought of how he'll get him to talk."Who are yeh?"Crooks demanded..  
  
Jack grinned"Well, mate, just came to ask where me bonny lass is."  
  
Crooks looked confused, and furious."'Ow am I to know where yer bloody woman is! I've no idead who yeh are!"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, mate,"he said, lifting his hat in a mocking way," lookin' for Captain Starwind."  
  
Crooks laughed."She's dead.Sunk with 'er ship."  
  
"Yeh don't say...Must been crazy, cause I just a few 'ours ago saw 'er board 'er ship, an' both she an' the ship seemed in very fine health indeed, savvy?" Jack said.  
  
Crook's face twisted with a horribly smug smirk."Stray talked." he whispered.  
  
Jack nodded, "Aye" he said, wanting to add that it didn't do him much good, he died anyway, but he knew that wouldn't be to his advantage.  
  
the man grinned wider.Affirming Jack that he knew exactly what happened to Sword, and he meant it to happen.  
  
"So, Yeh'll be tellin' me where she went then?"Jack said, pulling his sword at the defenseless man, smiling impassively. 


	18. the torture

Disclaimer:  
  
A/N:ok, i got AN OTHER plan about where to take the story.but i still want to know where you want me to make that gate to lead....  
  
oh, and read my other story too...its a romance, its harry potter, but im pretty happy with it...  
  
______________________________________  
  
Broken Sword (Chapter 18)  
  
Crooks wasn't as much of a coward as Stray,but he still looked sared about the fact that Captain Jack Sparrow pulled his sword on him."Why would I tell yeh where she is?"he asked, trying to be brave.He knew that Jack couldn't kill him, but the fire in his dark eyes made it look like death was the least of his worries.  
  
"Because I asked yeh, mate...Surely yeh'd be so kind to tell me"He answered, bringing his sword to his arm, slowly making a bone deep cut.Crooks screamed.  
  
"Yeh can't kill me" he cried.  
  
"No, I s'pose I can't, but I do 'ave a quite a few targets to keep cutting."He said with a content smirk.  
  
"Torturing a fellow pirate is against the code!"he said desperetely, as Jack moved in to make an other cut, just bellow the first.He sceamed again.  
  
"They are more actual guidelines...and besides...I learned this from Sword, though she went for the neck...yeh should be grateful..."Jack made an other cut.He didn't enjoy it any more than Sword did, but some things had to be done.He had know that he'd have to cause pain when he became a pirate.  
  
Crooks sreamed some more. His arm was now hanging limply, blood pouring at a sickening rate to the floor.He recoiled when Jack moved in closer again."Now, mate, is that little lass really worth all this?" Jack asked softly, raising his sword again, but stopping at the shake of the man's head.  
  
"I'll bloody tell yeh." he said, looking as if he was fighting back tears of pain."Though I don't exactly know either.All I know is that there is some kind of gate.The Shadow Gate.I learned 'bout it from a stranger in this bar.'E just comes, tellin' me 'at 'e knows I want Sora Starwind out o' the way, and tells me 'bout the Shadow Gate.All 'e told me, was that if I hide the ship among those rocks, and just jump down on the rocks, not leaving the same way, as I went in...see there is only one way out by the ocean, an' that's where the Shadow Gate is...then if the wench ever finds and tries to sail out 'er ship, she'd just disappear, an' never be able to come back."Crooks explained, his face screwed up from pain, "I was suspicious a' first, 'ow 'at man would know 'bout me business with Sword, but, as I found out, 'e was tellin' the truth."  
  
Jack thought.He saw on Crook's face that was the truth, and all he knew."Yeh know anything 'bout that man who told yeh 'at?"  
  
"No...'e was a foreigner...strange accent.'E looked very poor an' dirty.'E 'ad strange clothes, an' his eyes were narrow an' tilted.I looked if there was anything to steal from 'im, but 'e 'ad nothing but a ring, an' he looked like 'e'd kill for it.Say...it looked just like the one yeh 'ave, except it was gold instead o' silver."Crooks muttered, clutching the remains of his arm."So 'at's the ring o' 'ope.'Is was the ring o' despair.Useless to me."  
  
Jack's eyes widened.He saw the pair of his ring on the stranger's other hand, that he stole his from.He wanted to take the other one too, but the man faded away before he could.And by Crooks' description, it was the same man.  
  
That man had something against him.And by taking Sword away from him, he made him more voulnerable.He probably wanted the Ring of Hope back.  
  
But he won't play along.He'd bring Sword back, from where ever she had gone, and keep his ring. 


	19. Rose on, then off the Pearl

Disclaimer:dont own potc...own everything else...MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
A/N:  
  
letter to all my reviewers:  
  
I REALLY TRULY, TRULY LOVE YOU!!!  
  
I took all these good reviews for granted, but i see now that they are good because you really like what i write, and that makes me want to hug you until you suffocate...yes, im kinda a violent one, but still...  
  
anyway, to explain where this sudden outburst of emotion came from...  
  
As i said before, i put up an HP fic i wrote just for myself, and kinda got thrashed with a few not quite so good, but completely true, and reasonable reviews...i took the story off now...  
  
anyway, i learned from it that just because this story got such good reviews, not all my stories will, especially the ones that i wrote just for my private self,for fun, completely ignoring everything that makes stories enjoyable to all other people aside from myself...in other words:a mary sue...please dont think less of me now...  
  
in this story, i have done all i can to keep jack in character, and hope that everything he does is explained reasonably, even though i have only seen the movie once...i do have the script though...  
  
also, i think i developed sword into a good, also reasonable character...  
  
im writing this for you as much as me...thats why i beg for reviews all the time  
  
also, sorry for waiting so long to put this chapter up, i just decided to take a day off and read a book required for my school...srry, had to be done...  
  
oh, one more thing (jezzica), if you want to read anything else i write, just go to my profile...though at the moment i have nothing...except this, and what i would call a short, poorly constructed melodramatic prose for the matrix...  
  
yea, ill stop blabbing now, just wanted to get this out of my system...  
  
I LOVE YOU REVIEWER PEOLPE!!!!!I really do, with all my heart...  
  
mainly:  
  
Jezzika Sparrow  
  
EcklipseKlutz  
  
The Name Changer(the real, official member one)  
  
who keep reviewing and saying such nice things...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack hesitated a little, then killed Crooks.Can't show mercy to my enemies...he thought to himself.He missed Sword already.  
  
Rose didn't exactly help the matter."Oooh...'at's cold"she said sarcastically, looking down at the corpse.  
  
Jack just sighed and waved a dismissing hand at her.She was much different from Sword, even if she looked just like her.  
  
"So, where are we goin' now?"she asked, following him out to the streets.  
  
"We?"jack turned back to see if she was serious.  
  
"Aye."declared Rose, smiling slightly, in a way that made Jack want to hurt her for some reason.  
  
"*I* am goin' through 'at gate.*You* can do what ever the bloody 'ell yeh want, love.Savvy?"He said, though still with a grin, looking rather irritable.She reminded him of Elizabeth...wanting to get involved, then just getting in his way.  
  
"I'm goin' with yeh...'at's what I want.Savvy?"She smiled at him, in cold smugness.  
  
"Suit yerself, love"he returned the smug smile."But I wonder where yeh'll find a ship 'at takes yeh there."  
  
"What?"Rose asked, her voice raised in surprise."Yeh wouldn't throw me off yer ship, if we're goin' the same way for the same reason?"  
  
Jack couldn't help but laugh at her surprise."O'course I would...yeh 'ave no right to be on me ship, an ' I've no reason to take yeh."  
  
"Oooh!fine!I'll pay yeh, yeh 'appy?" she said, horribly upset.  
  
Jack grinned more sincerely, and slapped Rose on the shoulder, as hard as he could without seeming like he wanted to hurt her."Aye!'At's the spirit, love!"  
  
"Hah!"Rose exclaimed, disapproveing of Jack's behavior.  
  
___________  
  
After working out the matter of gold, Jack was happier to have Rose on board. After all, It was only about two days journey, and after that, who knew what would happen...who knew?  
  
He wasn't so happy about her hanging around him all the time.He was almost not surprised when she knocked on his cabin door in the middle of the night."What do yeh want?" he asked her tiredly, still lying on his bed, when she deciced to let herself in.His lantern was still lit, though he has been dozing off.  
  
"I..I just wanted to talk to yeh."She said quietly, moving to sit down on his bed.  
  
Jack sat up quickly, and sighed.Great.Talking.Why couldn't she just leave him alone?  
  
Rose seemed to understand his thoughts."I'm sorry if I'm botherin' yeh. I know yeh didn't want me at all to come along."  
  
Jack agreed with this silently."But I let yeh, it's understandable, Sword's yer sister, no matter, no problem."he said with finality, but Rose didn't move, if she did, it was only to be closer to him.  
  
"I didn't come for me sister.I came so I could be closer to yeh." She whispered, sitting even closer to him, looking as if she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Jack sighed again.Of course.Noone could resist Captain Jack Sparrow.He didn't want Rose, though.He didn't love her, and she was, like Sword, too young, and too plain.  
  
But she did look just like Sword...as he looked her in the eyes, he was ready to forget her name, and kiss the mouth that undoubtedly belonged to Sword.  
  
He was ready to forget her name, and who she was, and love her for her outer shell.He missed Sword terribly.He saw her in Rose for a moment.But as their lips got closer, she didn't smile that loving smile, or blush in happiness. She grinned, like someone who just won something in a contest.  
  
Jack pulled away before the kiss happened and took Rose's hands off him.She looked disappointed and surprised.  
  
"Sorry love, I really can't stand yeh." Jack said, not exactly apologetic.  
  
Rose smiled, her anger disguised as disgust."So, the famous Captain Jack Sparrow really fell in love with me miserable little sister!Hah!The Jack Sparrow I 'eard 'bout would never weaken like 'at!Yeh used to be the greatest womanizer ever!How long do yeh think yeh can keep with a single little girl, Jack?Huh?What do yeh say?"  
  
Jack looked outside calmly."I say yer lucky we're sailin' so close to a port right now, and also, I'm 'opin', for yer sake, there aren't any sharks." He picked her up with a grin, took her outside, and threw her off the ship.   
  
He thought he could hear her sceaming angryly back up at him, but went back to his cabin, and slept a little longer.Tomorrow he'd be at the gate.He knew he'd find Sword.He had a feeling it wouldn't even be so hard.  
  
And how long would he stay with her after that?  
  
As long as he loved her.But his love didn't feel like it would go away any time soon... 


	20. shadow gate

Disclaimer:offer still stands...all my characters for jack!It's a bargain!!!  
  
A/N:YAY!!!34 beautiful, lovely, great reviews for me!!!!  
  
'bout the story...now, with the shadow gate, it starts to be a little more fantasy, or supernatural, or whatever-ish...but, not any less believable then the zombie aztec curse, so its all good...:)  
  
Happy reading:)  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
______________________________________________  
  
The next day, the Black Pearl arrived to the Shadow Gate. Jack and Gibbs carried a longboat through the rocks, and into the closed off part of the water.They dropped it in, and Jack alone, rowed toward the large gap between the rocks, which led to the open ocean.  
  
When he got close, he suddenly felt like he was caught in a spider's web.He was suspended in mid-air, weightless, and the and boat bellow him, and the sky above him were replaced by something that looked like black smoke.   
  
But things started to come into focus again, and he was dropped onto a floor of black rock.He got up, wiping a little blood from his lips, and looked around.  
  
He was in a cave.A very small cave of black rock that shined softly. As he looked behind him, he saw, as if through silver tainted glass, the ocean, and his Pearl.He reached a hand through...It went freely.So he could go back.Good.  
  
However, as he looked ahead, he saw an other opening in the cave, opposite to the enterance.A gigantic circular opening, swirling with what looked like shadows...of people.  
  
But he tore away his eyes from the gate,and looked around the cave itself to see a girl, leaning against the cold rock, hugging her knees.  
  
Her head was hung, and she looked like she was sleeping. But as he took a step toward her, Sword raised her head. She smiled widely."Jack!"  
  
He relaxed.She was alright."What are you doing, love?What is this place?"He swaggered to her.  
  
She got up."It's...a gate to what's beyond death, Jack. All the others...they went in.I was waiting for you." She said.  
  
"What do yeh mean, love? Why didn't yeh just come back to the Pearl? I was lookin' for yeh."he said, kind of confused, but glad to see her.  
  
"We have to go in, Jack!It's better there..."she said, walking closer to him.  
  
"What?No, love, we'll go back to the Pearl. I didn't steal this ring to just go an' die..."  
  
Sword looked at his hand, suddenly her expression filled with terror.She let out an unearthly scream, and quickly recoiled from him.  
  
Jack watched with mild interest on his face, yet in deep confusion, as the girl's skin changed, her whole being changed, and she became a solid shadow, just like the ones through the gate, except her eyes were not expressionless and blank, but a deep red.She became a shadow of Sword.  
  
"Keep that ring away from me!" the shadow said, her voice sounding as if ten Swords were talking at once, whispering, muttering, fearfully... 


	21. kaptafae

disclaimer:dont own potc...grrrrr  
  
A/N:hmmm...ok, im getting kind of confused about this...but ill work it out...if something doesnt make sense, feel free to tell me, but specify what,so ill know...  
  
and reviews are always welcome...35 now!!!:)  
  
(on the weekend, i have a lot of stuff to do, so i might be a little slower on the updates...)  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"I'm guessin' yeh ain't Sword either..."He said calmly, looking at the shadow girl.One more, and he'd be completely used to Sword look alikes...first Rose, now this...  
  
"How did you get that?" She asked, making sure the subject won't stray from the ring she seemed to fear so much. She calmed down now that there was a distance between them, her attitude very much like the captain's.Calm and amused.  
  
"Stole it from an ol' traveler...don't ask the whole story...quite long, an' I'm in kind o' a hurry, savvy?" He said.But now, knowing that he had an advantage, he knew he could use this shadow, and maybe find the real Sword."Though, I 'ave time for yeh to tell me who yeh are, an' what this place is..."  
  
"And why should I?" said the shadow, smiling playfully, her arms crossed, leaning against the wall.Her quiet, eerie voice echoed, and caused Jack to look around and see if there were any more like her.But it was just him and the Shadow Sword.  
  
"Because I 'ave this ring, love...and yer clearly afraid o' it..."he stated plainly, swaggering closer to her.  
  
The shadow moved to the side. They started circling, Jack wanting to get closer, the shadow wanting to move away. But both of them kept smiling.  
  
"You know nothing of the ring, or how it could hurt me." she whispered.  
  
"I'm good at guessin', love...an' I'm guessin' that since yeh told me this is a gate to what's beyond death, yer a some kind o' demon, who tricks the livin' to go through."  
  
"Smart one, aren't you?" she said, sarcastically, with a mock yawn, though it was so awkward, that he knew she was just acting."Yes...yes, I am a demon.My name is Kaptafae...and you're right...I call the living into the world of shadows...The one you're looking for...the girl...she was especially hard to convince.I had to take your shape, but that wasn't enough for her...she asked annoying questions, so in the end, I just threw her in." She chuckled wickedly.  
  
Jack fought the urge to pull his sword, knowing it would go right through her, even if she did look solid as the black rock behind her."An' so, yer a demon...yeh never were alive, so the ring would not bring yeh back to life...It would end yer existence." He said, confident.  
  
"My, but you are a good guesser." She said, in mock interest."Yes, everything you say is true..."her voice trailing off.She looked at the shadows in the gate, and started to poke a finger at them.They soundlessly screamed at her touch.She smiled.  
  
Jack wasn't quite so sure that he was right, and that the demon would tell him the truth.He walked to the gate, and reached a hand through.The many vacant eyed shadows reached for his hand, either to pull him in, or for support to get out. But they could not touch him, and he could freely pull his hand back.He grinned.At least he was sure that he could move freely through the gate.  
  
Kaptafae seemed to be able to read his expression."She can't come back...you can go in, but she can't come back out...Of course, you can stay here with her instead..."She said, looking highly amused.  
  
"Anything else, love, yeh want to tell me?"  
  
"Why not?It's quite entertaining, to watch you greedy humans trying to solve problems there are no solutions to." Kaptafae said."This ring won't help her get out.You don't have to worry about deciding between staying instead of her, giving her the ring.Of course, you wouldn't.Greedy, selfish human."She smiled at his frown.  
  
Jack thought, then his face lit up with a grin again, when he remembered what Crooks said."but there are two rings." he whispered to himself, then looked at Kaptafae, to see her reaction.  
  
Kaptafae eyes widened for a second, then became impassive."You know more than the usual human...yes, there is a ring of despair.The ring of hope, lets the dead walk freely between the gates.The ring of despair lets the living walk freely between the gates." She said.  
  
Jack was still suspicious."Why do yeh tell me all this, love?"  
  
"Not much happens here...living come, then get lost in the shadows...that's all, really, to my ...life...I get bored..."She said, and did a mock yawn again.  
  
Jack was annoyed."If I get the ring o' despair, can yeh call 'er here, so I can give it to 'er? Will yeh let us leave?"  
  
"Why not?The crew that came with her were enough living for now...and there will be more coming soon anyway..."she smiled."While you are away looking for the ring."  
  
"Yeh can see the future?"Jack asked, showing some interest.  
  
"Just about incoming living...that's my job...that's my purpose..."She said, her voice trailing away again.  
  
"Do yeh know where I can find the man who 'as the ring?"Jack asked hopefully.  
  
Kaptafae smiled mysteriously."He's at the treasure...greedy human.Keeps trying to get in, with only one ring...doesn't understand that he needs the both of them."  
  
That confused Jack once again."Treasure?"  
  
The shadow girl chuckled."Yes...yes, there is a treasure hidden away, in a cave much like this...but the barrier to it can only be broken by the two rings at once.That's why that man wanted them so much...He was on his way there...on that ship you attacked.When you stole the ring of hope from him."  
  
So the shadow girl knew more than she let on...seemed like she could read his mind... 


	22. some more answers

Hello!...i decided not to write disclaimer now...dunno why...  
  
i got more confused...i hope it makes sense...i tried to explain everything  
  
(I had a dream about going into haircutter place and seeing Jack there in a chair, getting beads put into his hair...ok, thats all...i just wanted you all to picture that...)  
  
(((.~   
  
yay!!!thanks for reviews!!!i still love you all!!!  
  
(I know i havent been skipping spaces after the sentences, but i have a reason...it'd take long to explain, but summing it up, my computer is s***)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So, that traveler is at some great treasure now, Jack thought...  
  
"His name is Hajime Hahn...sorry, to interupt your musing, it just get's annoying that you keep calling him that traveler...go on...it fun to hear you mortals think..."Kaptafae chuckled.  
  
Jack didn't bother to keep his thoughts to himself after that, seeing that the demon was so intent on listening. "The ship I found 'im on...It was heading to Port au Prince.Is 'at where 'e is?"  
  
"Oh, very good!"she exclaimed quietly.  
  
"But where in Port au Prince?That place is huge...help me out, love?"he turned to the demon.  
  
"I wish you didn't keep calling me love...I'm not a female...I'm not anything...just a shapeless cloud of smoke...I only took this shape for you."She said, and turned into a shapeless cloud of smoke, then into a shadow of Jack himself, though still made of solid smoke.  
  
Jack watched her...him...it.He'd stay with 'her'."Interesting" he muttered. "So, can yeh tell me where 'e's at?"  
  
"He's at Port au Prince...near the shores...a bunch of rocks and caves..." Kaptafae said, her voice trailing off again. That seemed to happen when she was uninterested at the subject.The demon now sounded as if ten Jacks were whispering and muttering at once.  
  
That wasn't much help to Jack, but the shadow didn't say any more, and wouldn't say anymore.He started to leave, but a small question came to him. "Kaptafae...'ow did this Hajime get the rings?"  
  
The demon looked annoyed."Stole them...from me...I'm not quite sure how..."  
  
"But yer scared o' them...they were yer's in the first place?" It didn't make sense to him.  
  
"Oh, all of us have them...the gate guards...there are more of these shadow gates of, course...just in case a living or a dead get misplaced... yes, I do fear them...but I never had to touch them...they were only there just in case...Hahn stole them...but don't worry, I don't really want them back... they are not much use to me."she said with a small smile, then continued, hearing Jack's new question before he asked it."Hahn wasn't dead...he found this place looking for the rings, then stole them, so he could get back to the living world...and so he could find that precious treasure...but you stopped him...good for you!"she said, mocking him.Almost everything she said and did since Jack came here were mocking him.  
  
"What kind o' treasure?"Jack asked, naturally very interested.  
  
"Only gold...though a lot of it...you all seem to love that substance so much...greedy humans... even you...you have already a cave full of it, all and more than you'll ever need, yet you still seek more." her voice trailed off...  
  
"And why did 'e disappear when I stole the ring from him, if he wasn't dead?" Jack continued questoning.  
  
"It's an illusion, if you're not dead.While you were alive, you didn't notice, but you still disappeared to all the others, when you took it off..."  
  
Jack left.Feeling very thankful that he could leave, as he stepped through the silvery gate that lead to the living world.He felt the same as he did when he came, but now was dropped into the water.He swam to the Black Pearl, and got greeted by his crew as if they thought he'd never return.  
  
"An' where be young Sword, captain?"asked Gibbs, though not really interested, since the girl never bonded too much with the crew.  
  
Jack told them what happened in a shortened version, and they set off for Port au Prince. 


	23. hahn

disclaimer:ok, ill give you kaptafae, and hahn too....you cant imagine how awsome that demon is...just give me jack...im begging!!!!!  
  
A/N:here is some more...god, i miss sword...who knows when she will be back...i like kap though...she...it's cool...dontcha think?  
  
thanks for all the great, wonderful, lovely reviews!!!!  
  
____________________________________________  
  
The beaches of Port au Prince were mostly sandy, and very populated. Jack had to sail almost the whole lenght of the port to find a small, secluded, rocky beach.   
  
He took the whole crew to shore, and told them to search. Though, he didn't really know what they were searching for. The crew was fairly disgruntled, but after searching almost every rock, Cotton's parrot gave a shrill cry.  
  
When Jack went to look, he saw that the huge rock that Cotton pointed out had a smaller rock sticking out of it, which looked very unnatural...like a button.  
  
Jack pushed on it, and the huge rock rolled away to reveal a deep cave, yet some fire light shone from within it. Jack told the others to wait in the Pearl, and went inside with his sword out as caution.  
  
It was quite a walk through a a long, wide cave, but eventually he got to the end, and found the source of the light.  
  
Torches were put up around the walls.The traveler Hajime Hahn sat on the floor, very absorbed in bending a small piece of metal wire...he didn't notice Jack, so Jack decided to get his attention by yelling in his ear.  
  
Hahn jumped so high, his bones crunched when he landed. He scattered up, and looked around to see Jack.His eyes grew in a strange mixture of anger and happiness."You!"  
  
Jack smiled."Aye, mate, an' I'll be 'avin' 'at ring to save me lass."  
  
The man shook his head quickly, furiously."No, girl no important!You don't have to save any girl! You pirate!" His voice was hoarse, and his accent was thick.  
  
Jack nodded exaggeratedly."Aye, I be a pirate...So naturally I'm obsessed with treasure."He grinned.  
  
The man kept shaking his head as if he was having a fit. "Treasure!That's here! Here treasure more than youve ever seen! We share!We make deal! All I need is you to give me your ring!Girl no treasure!"  
  
"Obviously yeh've never met Sword..."Jack muttered under his breath, but he was indeed interested in how much gold exactly is there in that room.But he shrugged, "I'm dead, mate...take off the ring, and what use is gold to me? So just give me the other ring...and maybe after I've got me Sword, I'll look into this treasure cave deeper..."  
  
"No! You can't!I've spent my life to look for these rings!You can't steal both from me!" Hajime yelled with terror.He had no way of defending himself, and he was fairly old and fragile.  
  
"Yeh stole them from Kaptafae, there is no reason I shouldn't take them...an', yer forgettin' again 'at I'm a pirate...I don't need a reason to steal." Jack grinned widely an inch away from Hahn's face.  
  
"You can have seventy percent!Please!" the man begged.  
  
"Eighty, an I'll take the deal..." said Jack, after thinking for a while..."Sword can wait."  
  
"Deal!" the traveler yelled out of joy.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
jack???What are you doing??????  
  
NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
hehe...come back for more:)  
  
V review!!! V 


	24. You dont want to be doing that

disclaimer:dont own jack...grrr...why do i have to keep reminding myself of that???  
  
A/N:hehe...ok, it is soon over, but not yet...  
  
I'm so glad most of you like Sword as much as a real potc character, or so it seems...itd be so awsome if they put her in a sequel!!!...ill stop dreaming now...  
  
Thanks for reviews...gimme more!!!!!!!:) ...hehe,so great and good and awsome and lovely and funny...  
  
just a reminder for those with bad memories, last chapter Jack and Hahn made a deal..........  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Good!We shake on it."Jack reached for his hand and as soon as Hahn shook it, he mock saluted him, then turned on his heels, grinning, twirling the ring of despair between his fingers which he took from the man during the handshake, leaving the traveler in a deep confusion for seconds.  
  
After Hahn notice his ring was gone, he ran after Jack, to find that he was gone.He muttered something rapidly under his breath in japanese, and then swore loudly.  
  
______  
  
Jack was in good mood when he got back to the Shadow Gate.He had both rings of hope and despair...Sword could come back to him once again.   
  
Kaptafae was leaning against the wall when he arrived in the cave, and smiled at him with a young boy's mouth.Apparently she had to change into someone's son to lure them to their death.It was rather disturbing to see a dark shadow of an innocent boy smile so wickedly...but it didn't concern Jack.  
  
"Bring me Sword now, love."Jack demanded.  
  
"Of course, right away." Kaptafae said smugly and her smoky figure flowed into the gate, and arrived a few seconds later, along with Sword, also no more than a shadow, who had to stop at the gate.She looked at him with empty black eyes, but Jack could see the love in them.  
  
He reached out, through the gate, and slid the ring of despair onto her finger slowly and carefully.  
  
As her form stumbled out of the gate, she became real.From shadow to human. She was as small and fragile looking as the day he met her.She stumbled out of the gate, right into Jack's arms.He held her with care.  
  
"Yeh a'ight, Sword?" he whispered.  
  
she responded with a kiss."Aye...thank you." her voice was shaking as her body.Apparently life after death was not pleasant for the living.  
  
"Nothin' at all, love." he beamed at her.  
  
Sword noticed the demon who was looking at them with fake disgust. She wasn't good at acting human."Who's 'at?" she asked, rather uninterested compared to how rarely anyone sees a creature of pure smoke and shadow with glowing scarlet eyes.  
  
"I'm the one who acted as Jack Sparrow, and threw you in the Shadow Gate. Kaptafae...nice to meet you..."she said, sounding very bored.  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow..."said the girl fiercely before Jack could open his mouth, so he just nodded approvingly with a grin.  
  
He felt Sword's hand reach for her weapon, but he stopped her, telling her that it wouldn't hurt the creature anyway, and it was also the demon who brought her back to him.  
  
Sword just leaned on him, glaring at Kaptafae.The girl seemed very reluctant to leave Jack's side, and gave up trying to attack the demon after a while.  
  
Jack picked her up, feeling how weak she was, and started leaving. As soon as he reached the gate to the living world, the voice of ten young boys whispering and murmuring called them to a stop."You don't want to be leaving, Jack Sparrow..." Kaptafae said.  
  
Jack turned back, annoyed."Why not?" he asked, and the demon smiled a very angering smile which clearly said 'I know something you don't'. 


	25. through the gate

A/N:here...i wont update till friday, because really noone seems to read this during the week...got no reviews for last chapter...so sad, so sad...  
  
REVIEW!!!I almost have 50 now!!!WOHOO!!!!GIMME MORE!!!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kaptafae chuckled."Don't look so worried, now, I'm helping you, you know...just wanted to say that here you can come truly alive again...but go on, if you want to" she smirked.  
  
"How?" demanded Sword before Jack could open his mouth. Her eyes were so hopeful, it seemed to Jack she wanted him to live again more than he even wanted to be alive. He smiled, then turned his attention to Kaptafae, who's smirk widened.  
  
"There...I knew you'd be interested...if you go through the Shadow Gate wearing both rings, you'll come out alive again."the demon whispered, giving an other fake yawn of disinterest, playing with the shadows through the gate again.  
  
Jack thought for a while.First problem was that he wasn't sure to trust this demon.Second, it occured to him that only those dead, or wearing the Ring of Despair can cross the gate to the living world.Third, if he was alive, him and sword could get that treasure without problem.Fourthly, why would the demon try to help him so voulentarily?He asked her.  
  
"You've been very good entertainment in my boring life... that's all...You deserve some reward, and it doesn't cost me any extra work....."her voice trailed off as usual.  
  
"Jack, I don't think yeh should trust it." muttered Sword. "What if you can't come back?"  
  
"No, love, I'll take the chance...but yeh take this ring, go back to the livin' world, then hand it back to me. Go to the Pearl, an' wait for me."He handed her the Ring of Despair, and smiled as comfortingly as he could at the girl, though he was worried a little too.  
  
Sword walked through the gate of silvery glass, and Jack slid the ring off her finger when that was the last part of her still in the cave. He heard her muffled splash as she fell into the ocean, then saw her swim to the rocks, and climb on the Black Pearl on the other side of them. She kept looking at the gate, but Jack knew she couldn't see him, or the gate.He looked back at the demon, and saw she looked kind of disappointed."Thought it'd be funny to have one of us stuck 'ere, love?"  
  
"Yes...yes, it would have been...but youre a smart one, you thought of it..."she smiled."Go on now, although you I enjoy your company, I prefere to be alone...life of a Charon you know...aside from leading the dead through to the Shadow Gates and luring in the living, we don't like to be around humans much"  
  
Jack looked at her in a bone chilling way, then made sure both rings were on his finger, and went through the gate.   
  
A horrible emptiness swept over him, as everything around him became soundlessy screaming figures, and he struggled to hold on to his reason and not start screaming with the rest of them.  
  
_____________________________  
  
chapres are really short these days, but im trying to keep it going as long as i can...its soon over...*crys uncontrollably*  
  
V review V 


	26. three days

A/N:OVER FIFTY REVIEWS!!!!!!AWSOME!!! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
ok, one or two more chapters, and it's over.  
  
but i think i will make a sequel...or kind of...ill have to think about it...  
  
plust by the time i get to it, ill already have school to deal with...  
  
i dont know yet...yea, ill think about it...  
  
no go read and review!!!!:)  
  
__________________________  
  
Jack struggled to hold on to his sanity in the swirling shadows.He forgot why he was there, and why he should leave.He felt like he was becoming one with the screaming figures around him, and they were sucking what little life he had due to the ring out of him.  
  
How in the world did Sword bare this for days? As he thought about Sword, he remembered that he had to get back to the ship that she was waiting on...his precious Black Pearl, and his precious Sword.   
  
He found with non-existing eyes the gate from which he has drifted quite far from, and made his way to it slowly, hovering in nothingness.Now that his mind focused on something, it was much easier to bare the chaos around him.  
  
He reached the gate, and stumbled through it, feeling his body come back to reality, as it left the shadow world. He dropped straight to the ground, panting, feeling weaker than ever.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Kaptafae's black, yet transparent feet, then looking up, the young boy's figure, watching him with bloodred eyes, a smile on her lips.She quickly changed into Sword's form, not the smoky shadow, but the solid one, like the first time she tried to lure him into the world of the dead.  
  
"A stronger will than I thought you had...I suppose you deserve the life you regained now."she said, with an evil smirk that looked repulsive on Sword's loving face.  
  
"Yeh didn't think I'd come back,love?" Jack smirked back, happy that he proved her wrong."Remember, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love...don't die so easily."  
  
"If you didn't even have a will to come back out, you didn't deserve to, right?"she said, logically."I didn't send you in just to be mean...honest."she said, but her wicked chuckle made it seem otherwise.  
  
"I don't feel any different."declared Jack after looking over himself.  
  
"But if you take off both rings, you will still remain with a live body.Don't test it out here...in here, you will stay no matter what.Go on out, go to the girl.Ask her if she sees you fading when you take them off." Kaptafae said, in a strange way, as if she was happy for him, and also as if she wished he'd leave as soon as he can.  
  
Jack didn't want to stay there any more than she wanted him to.He thanked her briefly, and went back to the living world.  
  
_____________  
  
As soon as he boarded the Pearl, Sword swung herself on him. He was just as glad to see her, to have her back on board. She brings good luck to the ship, he though.   
  
He picked her up, and sat her down on a barrel, and just looked into her eyes for a second, his hands cupping her face.The moonlight bounced off her in a horribly beautiful way, like the night he first understood his love for her.  
  
Moonlight? When he went in through the Shadow Gate it was only early afternoon, and he didn't spend more than a twenty minutes there.  
  
"'Ow long was I gone, love?"he asked indifferently, hiding his true concern.  
  
"Three days.The crew was goin' to leave, certain 'at yeh were dead, but I stopped 'em.I knew yeh'd come back."she said, her eyes glittering with tears, which were turned into silver by the faint light of the moon.But she was happy.She threw her arms around him, and kissed him so eagerly as if she never thought she'd ever see him again.  
  
Jack pulled away after a while,"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, love.I thought I was only gone for less than an hour."he apologised, truly feeling sorry for making her cry.  
  
"It's a'ight.It's the world o' the dead.Time is porobably not goin' to pass the same as here."she said, twirling his hair around her finger."I just didn't know 'ow long I'd 'ave to wait."She chuckled, "I'm not very patient when it comes to waiting for you..."  
  
Gibbs interupted, and Jack and Sword fought the urge to jump in surprise.They had forgotten about the rest of the crew."Where we be goin', Captain?"he asked.  
  
"Back to Port au Prince, mate!We're gettin' that treasure!" he declared, and that reminded him.He put his hands in Swords, and told her to take off the rings. She pulled them off carefully, and kissed him again, when he stayed, alive and real.Captain Jack Sparrow really came back to life. 


	27. fighting hahn

A/N:ohhh damn...one more chapter, then the end..maybe an epilouge...  
  
but im really thinking about the new story now... so its quite possible that ill write it...whould you want to read it?...i think it would probably be about jack and swords daughter...idea interests you?  
  
well, it wont be as good as this i think, but thats cause i fell in love with writing this story so much...  
  
now go read...hehe  
  
and REVIEW!!!!  
  
___________________________________________  
  
The Black Pearl arrived back to Port au Prince, and they found the old traveler still in the cave.   
  
"Hahn!" Sword yelled when she saw him.  
  
Jack was surprised.He told her of what happened while he was rescuing her, but definitely not the old man's name.  
  
Sword ran a little closer to him, and looked at him with familiarity.  
  
"Yeh know this man?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Aye!'E's the traveler Hajime Hahn" she said, to Jack, then turned back to the man."Yeh wantin' to kill me now, for that pile o gold in there? Locking me into that shadow world? Didn't seem to 'ate me so much when me parents gave yeh food to keep you alive, an' money to keep yeh goin' on yer way...no...yeh stayed for months, an' thought me anythin' I wanted to know.Fightin' like yeh, 'at Hungarian song, me mourning song...I looked up to yeh for knowing so much, about so many places..."  
  
Hajime looked a little embarassed, but got over it really quickly."I've spent all my life looking for this treasure...I no give up because compassion for a little girl!"he said."Give me the rings, or I'll have to kill you both!"  
  
Jack just noticed that Hahn wasn't defenseless anymore, when he pulled a long, thin sword unlike any Jack has seen before.Still, he was just an old man. Jack laughed a little, then became a little annoyed."Yeh can't excpect me to fight a weak old man, like yerself, mate."he said.  
  
"Jack, 'e's old, but 'e's a good samurai.'At's what 'em eastern people call their swordsmen.I learned most of what I know from him." Sword warned Jack. "Can I fight him instead?"  
  
Jack looked at her, and realized that her eyes were burning with anticipation. She wanted to fight him to know how much better she got, how much she improved.Also, to some degree, this man betrayed her also. Jack stepped aside, grinning at Sword, who drew her weapon and returned the grin.  
  
At once, Hahn attacked, and it seemed as if they practiced every move of their fight previously.They flowed through movements Jack has never even thought of before.Jack found it amazing to watch them, and almost forgot his concern for Sword.  
  
"Oww!" cried the girl, as a lightning fast blade cut into her side."Jack, throw me yer Sword!" she asked, and he did.  
  
The girl caught it while never taking her eyes off Hahn, and kept on fighting, ignoring the deep cut she recieved.She used both of her swords now, defending with one, attacking with the other, but changing it whenever it was convenient.  
  
Then, after minutes of tireless fighting, Jack almost didn't notice when Sword threw an attack out of her way with one blade, opening up Hahn's entire body, and stabbed the man in the heart, sinking her sword in the traveler's flesh as far as she could.  
  
Hajime Hahn died quickly, and Jack surpressed a shiver and took off his hat as he heard Sword start her eerie song, and the cave echoed her.  
  
"Fekete me'ly vizen, fehe'r szikla'k alatt  
  
Halkan e's csendesen, kalo'z hajo' halad  
  
A'rbo'ca meg torott, vitorla rongya lo'g  
  
e's a fede'lzeten egy csomo' holt kalo'z  
  
..." 


	28. epilouge

A/N:end...epilouge and such...grr ill miss this thing...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Jack looked at the strange rock door at the end of the tunnel.There were two small circular carvings, and he put the two rings in.  
  
The rocks moved out of the way in a low rumble, and Both Jack and Sword were left breathless when they saw inside of the large cave.  
  
The walls glittered from the light reflecting off of the millions of gold coins that stood in a gigantic pile at the center of the cave.More gold than the two of them has ever seen before.More gold than they ever imagined could pile up in one place.More gold than all of the treasure on Isla de Muerta.  
  
They stood, their faces stuck rigid in a surprised shock and happiness for minutes.Then they looked at eachother at the same time, and their smiles, if possible widened. They laughed, and threw themselves on top of the gold, lost in the amazing treasure's beauty.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Sword awoke on her ship, like every other dawn, to the small light that made it's way into her cabin. She looked to her side, and placed a loving hand on Jack's sleeping face.He smiled in his sleep, buried his face into her shoulder to block out the light, and continued snoring slightly.  
  
They have been sharing the two ships they had, and carrying some of their new treasure to Isla de Muerta. The crew was very happy, since they all got two barrels full of the gold. The gold was everywhere...even some on her cabin's floor.It glittered brilliantly.  
  
They were probably the richest pirates around.But of course, until there was gold to be stolen, they would continue stealing it.Pirate's life...  
  
Still, that was something to be proud of...  
  
And there will still be plenty left for our child, Sword though, as she touched her stomach affectionately.   
  
__________________________________________  
  
happy end!!!!WEEEEEE!!!!  
  
look out if i might write an other sequely story....  
  
its been fun, ne? 


End file.
